


under cotton and calicos

by Eggurie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cloud is minding his own business but is having his own fun, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Language of Flowers, M/M, Zack is very competitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggurie/pseuds/Eggurie
Summary: Modern AUZack is working under Aerith at her flower stall when a new rival shop opens up across town. Zack is competitive and Cloud sees an opportunity to have some fun. Cue passive aggressive gifts of floral bouquets.Enemies to lovers except not really.
Relationships: Eventual background Aerith/Tifa, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 74
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> flower shop au and enemies to lovers trope just goes together so good. thank you to everyone on the clack discord server for giving me this idea lol
> 
> find me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/eggurie)

“Have you met the people over at the new shop that opened across town?”

Zack was only halfway listening as he crouched down, holding a handful of azaleas in his gloved hand, inspecting the stems to make sure they didn’t get over watered and were still healthy. He vaguely knew what he was looking for, but no flower had died by his hand while working with Aerith at her flower stall. Yet. Well. There were some wilters in the beginning but thankfully Aerith is a very forgiving person, at least when it comes to him. 

“Huh? Who? What shop?” He asked as he nodded to himself once he deemed the azaleas to be nice and alive, placing them back into their container, ready to be sold. 

Aerith tutted as she continued to spritz some of the hanging plants they had displayed underneath the awning of the stand. 

“The new flower shop, silly. They opened a few weeks ago and they seem to already be really popular.”

Zack stood up straight as he pursed his lips trying to think if he’s heard of them.

“A new shop, huh,” He scratched at his chin in thought. “Don’t they know we already run the best flower place in Midgar.”

Aerith giggled, “Basically the only one in Midgar.”

“Yeah, so it’s the best,” Zack grinned in response.

“Well I think this new shop might put an end to that. On the way here I saw that they were packed. It’s an actual brick and mortar store, too. Not like my little stall here,” She patted the worn wooden counter that stored dozens of pots and buckets of flowers of various kinds. The wood was stained from all the water and dirt that had been caked onto it from copious use. 

Zack frowned at Aerith’s comment.

“That doesn’t make this little stand any less than them. I mean, today has been sort’ve slow but it’ll pick up again.”

He idly dragged a finger along the pink petals of some snapdragons, “If those losers think they’re gonna steal all our business they got another thing coming.” 

“Zack,” Aerith’s voice stern as if reprimanding a child. “They’re not stealing anything. We still have our regulars and we’re doing fine in sales. I met one of the owners the other day and they seem really nice.”

“That’s what they want you to think,” Zack pointed a finger at her. 

She just pushed Zack’s hand down and out of her face and looked up at him with her soft gaze.

“It’s not about the money, anyways. I make enough to get by working at the Leaf House. This is just a fun way to make some cash on the side.”

Zack was already ignoring her again as he crossed his arms, looking off to the side of the busy street that Aerith’s flower stand called home. 

“I bet they’re doing some illegal stuff. Like money laundering. Or something. Some underground, black market type of deals. Why would they be so successful so fast? No one would suspect the innocent little flower shop to be owned by hardened criminals.”

Aerith just sighed as she let her employee ramble on, turning away from him to get back to watering the plants. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll save your dying business,” Zack’s regular enthusiasm returned. “I’ll work twice as hard. I’m gonna double- no, triple our sales. Just you see.”

“Excuse me? Who said anything about a dying business?”

“Just you see, Aerith!” Zack pumped his hands up as he looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. “I won’t let you down.”

She cracked a small smile at him as she shook her head.

“Alright then, hero. Now go get the bags of fertilizer I told you to get ages ago.”

With a hearty salute and a “Yes ma’am,” Zack was off, still thinking about the evil owners of the rival flower stand across town.

_Embezzling. They could be doing that! I think I know what that is…_

*****

Zack put on his best smile as he handed his delivery to the sweet old lady who ordered their newest arrangement. A simple bouquet of heather and juniper safely nestled in a glass vase with a matching satin ribbon tied around it. 

“Oh these are beautiful as always,” the woman’s eyes closed as she held the vase in her dainty hands, inhaling the sweet scent. “Thank you so much, dearie.”

“The pleasure is all mine, ma’am,” the errand boy bowed his head courteously. “Aerith told me these symbolize good luck and protection.”

“That’s wonderful. These would look great in my window. Thank you again, Zack. And tell Aerith I’ll happily bake her more cookies. I’m so glad she enjoyed them.”

“Of course, I snagged a few and they were delicious,” Zack sent his customer one last beaming smile before bidding her a goodbye and turning to run back down the stairs of her apartment building.

Zack had taken the responsibility of being the delivery boy when they had people order flowers to their home. He loved the feeling of riding his bike through town with the wind rushing past his ears and honestly he was faster at it than Aerith was, but she didn’t complain. He became so familiar with the many side streets and alleyways of Midgar that he was able to cut his travel time by almost half. And he’d only ran into a trashcan a handful of times. The flowers made it out alright.

He pulled back the kickstand and swung his leg over his bicycle, making his way back the way he came from the flower stall. A few people recognized him and gave him a friendly wave to which he sent them one in return. He’d become quite well known among the people of the neighborhood. Aerith and he would sometimes bring them flowers free of charge just to brighten up the place. The people were grateful and it boosted the morale of the whole community. He never thought that he would be a flower boy of all things, but seeing the way that simple plants could bring such big smiles on to people’s faces, it made it all worth it. 

He was riding down the street, turning the corner when he saw an unfamiliar building coming up on his left. He slowed to a stop, making sure he wasn't in anyone's way before eyeing the sign that graced the top. 

In simple gold, cursive font read the name of the shop.

Cloud Nine Flowers.

_What a dumb name…_

The deep forest green paint and red exposed brick of the exterior made the shop stand out amongst the usual grey of the surrounding buildings. Tiers of plants and flowers of all different shapes and sizes sat under the large panel windows in the front. They were protected from harsh direct sunlight by the striped awning above them that had strings of lights along the edge. 

From what he could see of the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Antique hanging light fixtures casted the shop in a welcoming, warm glow, highlighting the yellows and oranges of the flowers that were underneath them. A tall shelf lined the back wall behind the counter, full of different house plants in lightly colored pots. 

It was stunning.

He hated this place.

He could feel the frown on his face form as he took it all in. He noticed the many customers that were inside the store even on a weekday afternoon. Some people were walking down the street but turned their heads at the sight of the gorgeous display and just had to take a peek inside. 

Zack huffed to himself. Okay, so, the place was beautiful. And it looked like they really knew what they were doing. But they didn’t have the special touch that Aerith had. He bet they didn’t even have as good of customer service as he provided. Yes, he didn’t have as much knowledge of flower care and botany as he should but he always tried his best and it kept people coming. 

He was about to continue back to complain about the new shop to Aerith, when he saw a customer hold the door open for a woman holding a large potted plant in both of her hands. It looked like a rubber fig, one of the only plants that Zack remembered the name of. She craned her neck around the leaves of the plant as she helped place it in the back trunk of the customer's car that was waiting out front. The fig must've weighed at least thirty pounds but she looked like she didn't even break a sweat as she dusted off her hands, her exposed toned biceps flexing. 

She pushed back some of the dark black hair that fell onto her face before waving off the customers with a bright smile, the hue of her almost maroon colored eyes could be seen even from across the street where Zack stood. 

So she didn't look like a stone cold killer or criminal, but that's always the ones you gotta look out for. 

The woman must have seen him staring because as she turned to walk back into the shop she made eye contact with him. She seemed to pause for a moment as if thinking she has seen him before somewhere. Zack just froze as he tried not to look as creepy as possible just sitting there on his bike watching her. But the woman just smiled and gave him a little wave of her gloved hand to which Zack hesitated a moment before returning the gesture, then immediately pushed off the pavement to ride back down the street hoping she wouldn't send her hired gang to break his kneecaps. Or whatever else hitmen do. 

Once Zack arrived back at the stall he leaned his bike against the side of it. He had a noticeably more annoyed expression on his face than his usual cheery smile. Aerith was standing in the small interior of the flower stand, a simple square stall with just enough room for a register, work area and two chairs. The top half of the dutch style door that stood in the front was swung open. Upon seeing her disgruntled employee she leaned against the bottom half of it on her forearms as she looked at him. 

"What is it now, Zack?" She asked with genuine concern. 

He kicked at a pebble that was on the ground, sending it across the sidewalk. 

"I passed by that new flower place and I can't stand it. It was too-," He sighed. "It was too… Nice."

"Too nice?" Aerith echoed. 

"Yeah. With their giant windows and freshly painted walls. Who do they think they are? It's like it was mocking me."

Aerith just lifted a hand to her mouth as she giggled. 

"I think you're taking this harder than you need to."

"Am not," Zack crossed his arms across his chest. "I just can't let these new guys think they're better."

"Your competitive streak was always going to be the death of you," She shook her head at him. "I told the woman who works there the other day about what you said about them. She thought it was really funny."

"What?" Zack let out an exasperated breath. "What thing did I say?" 

"About how they're secretly running an underground black market scheme."

"Why did you tell them that?" the blue eyed boy huffed. "Now they really are going to send people after me to break my legs." 

“What fun,” Aerith grinned mischievously. “But I hope not. Who’s going to make all the deliveries then?”

“I’m so glad you care about me and my wellbeing,” Zack pouted as he rested his hands on the back of his neck.

“Of course.” She turned around to grab her new arrangement she just put together off of the counter. Some simple baby pink peonies wrapped in a cellophane sheet to match. “Now put these away and quit moping.”

Zack threw his arms down and took the flowers from her, trudging to the empty bucket on the other side of the stall to put them in. 

“If I don’t come in tomorrow you’ll know why. I’m gonna barricade my front door, really make them work for it if they’re gonna come and get me.”

He was just met with more giggling from his boss. 

********

Cloud stood in the back room of the flower shop, where he spent most of his time when he was there. He liked being left alone. He was lucky he had Tifa to run the shop with him. If it wasn’t for her running the business and customer service side of things then he would be hopelessly lost. So he was grateful that everything turned out well for them. While Tifa was happily chatting with the customers Cloud could focus on putting together bouquets. He found out he had a special eye for arranging flowers in a way that complimented each other. He always experimented with different combinations of not just flowers but accent leaves, vase fillers, wrapping paper and ribbons. He had such a good flair for putting together arrangements that now most customers who wanted a custom order would let him have free reign. They would just tell him their budget and the occasion and Cloud would get to work. He hadn’t had an unsatisfied customer yet. 

There was a lull in people coming into the store since it was getting closer to closing time and the quiet of it always set Cloud at ease. 

He pursed his lip as he looked down at the flowers he had sitting on top of the counter. For this customer, they wanted something simple that they could give to their crush, something within a high schooler’s budget. He reached down to pick up the stems of a bunch of yellow tulips. You can never go wrong with tulips. They’re in season and cheap as hell to have in store since they’re so common. He picked up some orange tulips and white daisies to fill up the bouquet along with it. As he tied them together, fluffing up the petals so it would appear fuller, his partner kicked open the door to the back room as she carried stacks of empty pails in her arms.

“If I knew that selling flowers would be so lucrative we should’ve opened this place up ages ago,” She said as she set the buckets down on the ground next to the cart of small buds that were still in their nursery pots. 

Cloud just hummed in response as he wrapped his bouquet up in kraft paper. 

“That’s a cute one you’re working on,” Tifa replied as she leaned over his shoulder to look.

“It’s for some kid. He’s gonna ask his crush out with it,” He looped some string that matched the paper around the stems, making a perfect bow in front. “Just some tulips and daisies.”

Tifa tsked, “You saying you just threw that one together with no thought?”

“Some thought,” Cloud shrugged. “He wanted something cheap. Tulips are cheap and yellow ones symbolize being hopelessly in love. The daisies represent purity. I thought it fit for a young kid.”

“You know you can be a real romantic when you try,” Tifa flicked at his shoulder to which Cloud just brushed her off. 

She hopped up to sit on the counter next to Cloud’s workspace, kicking her legs out as she watched him work.

“I ran into that Aerith girl again the other day when I went to the grocery store,” She said. 

“And?” Cloud replied without looking at her, already uninterested in the conversation.

“ _And_ ,” Tifa drew out. “She told me about the guy that works with her. I saw him today out front. I think he was making deliveries on his bike. Maybe he was scoping out the competition.”

“Should I care about this guy or can I get back to what I was doing?” Cloud asked to which Tifa responded with a huff. 

“I’m just saying this guy sounds funny. Aerith said he thinks we’re some criminals running this shop illegally. She says he’s just competitive and doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.” 

“If this guy wants to talk big he should just come say it to our faces,” Cloud remarked as he took out a card of whitestock to write the message that’ll be attached to the bouquet. 

“He looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly,” Tifa laughed.

She snapped her fingers as she came up with an idea.

“We should send them something, you know, like a reverse welcome to the neighborhood gift?”

“Hm,” Cloud finished off the last sentence of the card, his careful handwriting delicately expressing the teenager’s words of affection. 

“I’ll send him something,” The corner of Cloud’s lip lifting ever so slightly like that of a cat. 

“Are you gonna mess with him?”

“Maybe,” The blond man replied casually as he finished up his bouquet. “Just a nice reverse house warming present.”

Tifa looked at him for a moment before shaking her head as she jumped off the counter.

“Whatever you say. I just want them to know this is all you,” She said as she made her way back through the door leading to the front. 

Cloud thought to himself of what to send to this delivery boy. If he loved conspiracy theories so much then he’d surely read into whatever it was he would send. He had to make it a good one.

******

Zack yawned as he lumbered down the street. Waking up so early in the morning to open up the stall was never fun. At least Aerith let him end his shift early when he did. 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand while the other unlocked the door to the stall. He threw his messenger bag down on the floor before getting ready to set up the flowers for the day. But just as he was about to, he saw something out of the corner of his eye laying against the side wall of the stand. 

He raised an eyebrow as he saw a small bouquet of purple colored flowers wrapped in a rustic looking linen cloth. He squatted down to pick them up, wondering if Aerith forgot to put these away yesterday. As he stood up straight he noticed a card attached. Was it a forgotten order?

He plucked off the cardstock only to see on the front it was labeled “Delivery boy.”

Zack stared down at it confused before flipping the card open to read the inside.

_For our new arch nemesis. I hope you like the gift._  
_From your friend at Cloud Nine._

Zack’s mouth opened in surprise as he read the card over and over, a look of shock overtaking his face as his eyes flicked across the words written in neat cursive.

What was that supposed to mean? He’d never gotten passive aggressive flowers before. Oh, these people were good. 

He threw the card and bouquet down onto the counter haphazardly as he frowned down at them. They were nice flowers though. He didn’t recognize what type they were but he could ask Aerith when she got there.

That morning Zack’s head was filled with thoughts of what his little gift could mean. It was all in good fun, right? But he was never the one to not have the last laugh. He had to send them something back, but what?

He was sweeping the leaves away on the sidewalk in front of the stall when Aerith arrived, looking as chipper as always. 

She went to look over the paperwork that sat next to the register but spotted the bouquet and card that Zack threw on the counter.

She raised her eyebrows as she read the front of the card, “Is this from some secret admirer?”

“I wish,” Zack tutted as he leaned his hands on top of the broomstick. “It’s from Cloud Nine. They have had a vendetta against me ever since you told them about me.”

Aerith just had a quiet smile on her face as she read over the card. She ended up cracking up in laughter, covering her mouth with her hand to try to stifle her giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Zack sulked as his boss just continued to laugh.

“I don’t think Tifa did this,” She replied as she regained her composure. “It must’ve been the other owner. I haven’t met him yet but it seems he thinks very highly of you.”

She emphasized her point as she raised the bouquet of purple flowers to her nose to inhale the scent. 

“I-...I’m not following here,” Zack gave her a puzzled look.

“These are geraniums,” She lightly traced her fingers over the white veins that crawled across the petals. “He must really know his stuff. These symbolize foolishness. Well, stupidity actually.”

Zack just froze in place as Aerith continued to giggle at him. 

“What- He. What the-,” He stumbled over his words. 

“That bastard!” Zack threw down his broomstick, which hit the cement of the sidewalk with a light thud.

“Hey, pick that up. No need to throw a fit,” Aerith scolded him, her tone playful but Zack still bent over to pick it back up. 

“I have to get this guy back,” Zack said, already bouncing back as the gears in his head turned trying to think of what to send to his ‘friend’ over at Cloud Nine. 

“Okay.” He set the broomstick down as he clapped his hands together. “What kind of flowers mean something like ‘I hate you and I hope you go out of business soon?’”

Aerith rolled her eyes as she set Zack’s gift into an empty vase and set it in the corner next to the register. Zack just glared down at it like this was all the flowers’ fault.

“I don’t think there are any hate flowers,” she paused as she tapped a finger to her chin. “But I’m sure there is something you can send them out of spite.”

“I’m glad you’re on my side.” Zack’s usual wide smile returned to his face.

“I just think this is fun,” Her green eyes glistened. “And if you go over to send your revenge plant you can also bring over this bunch of hyacinths we just got in for Tifa, she will love them. I was telling her all about them the other day.”

Zack just sighed as Aerith eagerly went to go fetch her present for Tifa.

He was going to get this guy real good. Nobody is gonna threaten him with a delicately arranged floral bouquet and get away with it.

This means war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the lovely comments on the first chapter!! i read all of them and it really keeps me going lol
> 
> also everything i know about flowers is from google so if i get anything wrong i'm sorry!! the point is that zack and cloud are sending each other flowers and they're idiots lmao

Zack tapped his fingers against the wooden counter, his other hand supporting his chin as he stared off to watch the cars drive by as they passed in front of him. He was up late last night, later than he would like to admit, looking up the meanings of different plants and flowers on the internet. He tried to think of the perfect present to send in response. He just imagined the owners at Cloud Nine laughing at him, thinking that they were better.

His eyes flicked down to the geraniums that still sat next to the register. He frowned as he poked at the petals. They mocked him.

“You think you’re so much better than me, huh?” He said bitterly down to the innocent flowers. “You’re trying to get into my head. Well, it’s not working.”

It was.

Just then, Aerith arrived back from her break with two cups of coffee in each hand.

“Are you talking to the flowers?” She handed one of the drinks to Zack who continued to glare down at the flowers. “You know talking to plants is good for them but I think it’d be better to say something nice.”

“They don’t deserve it,” Zack replied simply.

Aerith took a careful sip of her hot coffee. “Are you still thinking of what to send him in your little made up feud?”

“It’s not made up,” Zack sounded almost offended. “You read what he said. Shots were fired.”

“If you say so.” She turned away as she went to go help a customer who was taking a look at their selection of poppies. 

Zack pouted down at his coffee cup before taking a sip. Maybe the caffeine would give his brain a boost. 

He stepped out of the stall and onto the sidewalk as he looked over their selection of flowers. He grabbed the water bottle that sat on the ground and thought that he should at least do his job as he was conjuring up his master plan. He sprayed at the flowers, keeping their leaves fresh and bright green. He knew that most of them represented things like everlasting friendship or requited love. Cheesy things like that. But what was something that you could send to your newfound rival? 

Camellias? No.

Honeysuckles? No. Even the name sounded too romantic.

Red roses? Definitely not.

Zack was at a loss. 

Just as he was about to give up, he spotted a tightly packed bunch of yellow flowers laying in a wicker basket off to the side. The stems were neatly trimmed and tied together with a large, speckled green ribbon. 

He raised an eyebrow as he picked one up. The flowers were very unique looking, shaped almost like buttons. He racked his brain as he tried to remember what these were called. He swore he read something about these online last night. 

Aerith bid the customer a goodbye before turning around to practically see the steam blowing out of Zack’s ears.

“Don’t hurt yourself there,” she teased. 

She plucked the bundle of flowers out of Zack’s hand, her touch gentle as her fingertips brushed the underside of the golden petals.

“We just got these in, they’re really neat. They’re called tansies. I thought they would look nice wrapped up with some wildflowers. Did you know that long ago they were used to treat intestinal worms?”

Zack just grimaced at the gross fact that seemed to place a cheerful expression on the other. 

“Um, do you think he would hate to get some of these? Unless for some strange coincidence he has intestinal worms.”

Aerith snickered at the question. “Actually, I think these would be rather appropriate in your little fight. Tansies can mean a lot of things. A lot of hostile things. They can mean the other person sickens you or even a declaration of war. Quite fitting.”

Zack brightened up and snatched the little bunch of flowers out of her hand.

“Oh, it was like fate! These are perfect.” 

Before Aerith could comment any further, Zack was already racing back inside of the stall. 

He pulled out some burlap wrapping from the shelf and laid it on the workstation. He folded it over the stems of the flower, not as neatly as Aerith does, but he got the job done. He finished it off by tying a simple knot around the middle with some matching yellow string. The bow hung flatly against the wrapping but Zack wasn’t too worried.

He reached for a small square of cardstock and a pen, opening the cap with his mouth as he scribbled down his message. Once he was finished he tucked it behind the flowers so it was sitting safely against the burlap.

“Ta-da!” He turned and held the bouquet proudly out to his boss.

“Good job?” Aerith hesitated. 

“Going on my fifteen minute break now,” Zack hurried to untie his apron and tossed it to the side. 

“Wait, you’re going now?” Aerith had a bemused look on her face.

“I can’t leave my ‘friend’ waiting any longer. There’s no way he can top this.”

Zack was already kicking his legs over his bike with the bouquet sitting in the basket that sat in the back. With a simple ‘I’ll be quick, I swear’ and a wave he was off.

***

He was as silent as the wind, going undetected by any outside force. It was like he was never there.

Well, it wasn’t that serious, but Zack did not want to be seen by either of the owners as he went to drop off his gift.

He parked his bike in the alley next to the shop and peeked around the corner. The sidewalk was mostly empty, save for some businessmen and an old woman carrying some groceries. He didn’t think any of them would snitch on him. 

He made his way over, glancing over at the windows of the shop to see if the woman from before- Tifa, he now knows, was anywhere in sight. He could only see a handful of customers too busy shopping to notice him. He saw his opportunity to move and tiptoed over to the small, round patio table that sat next to the front door. He placed the bouquet on top, making sure that everything was in place. 

He was about to pat himself on the back for the job well done when he heard the bell of the front door ring as it opened. He gasped slightly before running back to his bike, not even checking to see if it was just a customer. But he didn’t want to risk it so he hopped back onto his bike and pedaled away down the street. 

Mission complete. 

What he missed was the puzzled look of a certain blond shop owner who just caught a glimpse of a spikey haired delivery boy rushing down the street. 

***

Cloud pushed the front door of the shop open, checking to see if a package that Tifa ordered arrived yet. When he stepped onto the pavement, out of the corner of his eye he saw the outline of someone turn the corner. He blinked as he shrugged it off. Just a figment of his imagination. 

He didn’t find Tifa’s package but what he did find were the tansies sitting neatly on the table. He picked them up and checked the card that was attached, thinking that maybe a customer forgot it there. But when he read the name that it was addressed to he almost let out a laugh. He looked around again, seeing if he could spot the culprit who left this gift. But it was too late. 

Cloud made his way back into the shop with the bouquet held between his hands. 

“Was my package out there?” Tifa called out without even looking up from the clipboard she was writing in.

“No, but I found something better,” Cloud replied as he wagged the flowers in front of her.

Tifa looked up and eyed the small, yellow flowers. 

“Tansies?”

“Yup.”

“Did he leave a card?”

“Naturally,” Cloud held it up between his index and middle finger.

“Oh! Let me read,” She was already snatching it from his hand.

“My new best...friend?” She read the front of it outloud. 

Between the ‘F’ and the ‘I’ was an arrow inserting the letter ‘R.’ 

“He probably thinks he’s real clever,” Cloud said. 

Tifa just smiled as she opened the card up, Zack’s messy scrawl lining the inside.

“‘Thanks for the thoughtful gift, pal. I picked these out just for you. From your favorite delivery boy.’”

Tifa flicked her eyes up towards her partner, “What’s so special about tansies?”

Cloud crossed his arms across his chest with an almost smug look on his face, “They basically mean I’m his new enemy. They can literally mean declaring war on someone.”

Tifa laughed at the dramatics of it all. 

“I bet he didn’t know that off the top of his head, he must’ve done his research. Sounds more like he’s trying to impress you than start a competition.”

Cloud just scoffed and took the flowers and card away from her.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m just saying,” She smiled at him as she stepped back behind the counter. “He picked them out just for you, he put a lot of thought into it. You obviously have to reply.” 

Cloud just shook his head as he made his way into the backroom. He threw the tansies off to the side and tried not to think about them as he got back to work. 

He sat in front of his laptop, reading about an order that a customer had bought for their upcoming anniversary. He realized he wasn’t paying attention as his eyes moved across the screen and he had no idea what he just read. His foot bounced against the stool as his gaze found its way back to the tansies that sat at the edge of the counter.

He supposed he could humor this delivery boy with another gift. Cloud thought it was amusing how riled up he seemed to get just from one little bouquet. He had to show how grateful he was for the very considerate gift. 

***

It had been a few days since Zack dropped off his present. He started to wonder if the other man even got the flowers at all. But he was more convinced that he accepted his crippling defeat and was hiding in shame from how badly Zack had gotten him. 

In the meantime Zack had kept busy. He tried to stay true to his word of increasing sales and his efforts have made at least a noticeable difference. He was more proactive in interacting with the customers. He would greet them with a warm smile and tell them an interesting fact about the flowers that they had in bloom that day (which he did not just look up on his phone). He handed out flyers and enthusiastically pointed out any sales that they had. For the first few customers he rang up he would slip in some of the older flowers that were about to start wilting for free with their purchases, to which Aerith had to chide him not to do. But it seemed to work as the customers would happily tell Zack that they would be coming back and would tell their friends and family to come too.

Everything was turning out alright.

It was monday morning and Zack had a pep in his step as he made his way down the familiar street to work. Once he reached his destination he saluted Aerith in a small greeting before opening the door to the stall to put his bag down and put on his work apron.

He was just reaching behind himself to tie the knot for the apron when Aerith held a finger up to him.

“Before I forget, your not-so-secret admirer left a present for you.”

“What?” Zack whipped his head around the stall to try to find the gift. “Well, where is it then?”

“It was kind of stinking up the place so I put it in the back,” Her nose wrinkled up as she gestured with her thumb, pointing behind her.

Zack looked at her confused, “Stinking up the place?”

Before she could elaborate he stepped out of the stall and made his way to the alleyway that stood between the back wall of the flower stand and the building next to them. Between the stacks of empty buckets and handcarts he spotted some bright pink and golden flowers sat on an upturned crate. The bulbs were modestly sized and the scattered bunches of flowers were nestled among their leaves in a palm sized, round vase. 

He thought the flowers were rather nice looking but as he picked up the vase he was hit with a pungent odor that made him immediately plug his nose with his hand.

“What the-,” He held the offending plant out as far away from him as his arms could reach, his eyebrows furling in disgust. “Shit, that reeks.” 

He placed the vase back down and stepped away as he tried to regain his sense of smell. 

He almost missed the sticky note sized card that sat beneath the flowers. He carefully plucked it out and read the words that were written on it.

_Something smells foul around here and it’s not the flowers._

Zack’s mouth hung open. The audacity, the gall, the nerve this guy has!

He crumpled the note in his hands as he stomped his way back to the front of the stand. 

Aerith smiled at the heated look on Zack’s face. “So you liked the lantanas?”

He threw the ball of paper into the trash can that sat in the corner.

“I hate this guy,” he said simply.

“You’ve never hated anyone in your whole life,” Aerith countered. 

“Well, he is definitely at the bottom of my list.”

Aerith just had an amused smile on her face.

“Tifa called me yesterday. She mentioned this little gift and said it was going to be a good one. She helped him pick it out. They picked the smelliest one they could find.”

“She called you?” Zack asked. “You were fraternizing with the enemy?”

“Because we’re friends, silly,” She shook her head. “I told her how annoyed you got at the last gift and she thought it was adorable. It’s all just harmless fun.”

Zack sulked, “It’s not harmless. I’m a victim here.”

“Right,” Aerith tilted her eyes in a slight roll. “I know that Cloud is having fun with it. He just likes to push your buttons. He needs some distraction from working all day.”

“Cloud?” Zack blinked. “Like Cloud Nine?”

“Mhm,” She nodded. “Isn’t that cute?”

Zack scoffed and leaned against the counter. 

“He’s full of shit.”

“Rude,” Aerith flicked a finger at his head. Zack’s small ‘ow’ in response was met with a satisfied smirk.

“Okay, so what should I send back?” Zack bounced back quickly. “Something even smellier. Or rotten. Or dead.”

Aerith shot down that suggestion, “No dead plants. You’re not killing my innocent flowers for your petty feud.”

“Fine. Nothing dead. It’d be too obvious anyways,” He scratched at his chin in thought.

“While you’re thinking,” Aerith turned around to pick up a large bouquet of hydrangeas and calla lilies. “You have a delivery to make.”

“Right, my days here aren’t just for seeking revenge through tasteful flower arrangements. I have an actual job to do,” Zack smirked.

Aerith handed him the bouquet along with the address. Zack pursed his lips together as he breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers.

“Would either of these be good to send?”

“Yes, if you were going to tell Cloud you were stunned by his magnificence and beauty,” Aerith teased.

Zack’s shoulders fell as he just turned away to get his bike, “You’re no help.”

“I try my best,” Aerith called out, but her employee simply waved her off, already disappearing behind the stall to get to his bike.

_Maybe something less poetic. Something simple. Something to show this guy doesn’t deserve the time of day… ___

__

__***_ _

__

__Cloud was in his usual place in the backroom, but instead of sitting at his work counter like always he was watering the plants they had in stock that weren’t put out on the floor yet. He held his thumb against the nozzle of the hose, making sure the water pressure wasn’t too high to destroy the more delicate flowers. The sunlight that streamed in through the windows reflected off the water droplets that sat atop the petals and leaves. It was just tedious chores he had to do everyday, but he liked the routine of it. He would get into the flow of things and it would be almost meditative for him._ _

__But the peace did not last long as he heard Tifa call out his name from the front. He almost wanted to ignore her but he knew he would get an earful later if he did._ _

__He sighed as he walked over to the faucet, turning it off and placing the hose back in its holder._ _

__When he pushed the door open leading out to the main shop he expected to just see his partner but he was met with the sight of another girl standing with her. She had a gentle smile on her face as she adjusted the basket that rested in the crook of her arm._ _

__"You must be Cloud," Her voice was cheery as she held her hand out to him._ _

__He stared at her blankly as he shook her hand politely._ _

__"That's me.”_ _

__"I'm Aerith. I'm so glad to finally meet you. It's good to be able to put a face to the person that Zack has been obsessing over." Her eyes glinted as she smiled._ _

__Right. The girl that Tifa couldn't stop talking about._ _

__Cloud blinked, "Zack?"_ _

__"Your new best friend," Tifa interjected. "She was just telling me how he reacted to your new gift. I guess even grade school level insults are enough to set him off."_ _

__Aerith nodded her head, "He's an odd one."_ _

__She perked up as she reached down into the basket on her arm._ _

__"I just stopped by to give this to Tifa, but Zack gave me something for you too."_ _

__She pulled out a modest bouquet of violets, the stems of varying heights but tied together neatly with a velvet ribbon._ _

__“I grew these myself in my garden. Aren’t they just breathtaking?” She beamed as she handed them to Tifa. “Remember how I was telling you the other day that they were blooming? I thought you would like them.”_ _

__Cloud noticed the redness that started to creep up Tifa’s neck as she thanked her._ _

__“Th-They’re lovely,” she stuttered._ _

__Cloud raised a fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat, to which Tifa glared at him._ _

__“I really should get back to work,” He pushed._ _

__“Right!” Aerith nodded before reaching down into the basket for his gift._ _

__“Don’t mind him. He doesn’t have any manners,” Tifa said._ _

__Cloud’s eyebrows furrowed together._ _

__“I have manners.”_ _

__Before Tifa could embarrass him any further, Aerith held up three black roses tied together with a large, white bow._ _

__“He, uh, went with a more straightforward route this time,” she giggled._ _

__Cloud wanted to laugh. Instead he just had a hint of a smile on his face as he took the flowers from her._ _

__“These will brighten up my workspace.”_ _

__He skimmed the pad of his finger against the velvet petals, the color of them a deep scarlet as it got closer to the root. They looked striking against his pale skin._ _

__Aerith picked up the card that sat at the bottom of her basket and handed it over. “Can’t forget about this.”_ _

__Cloud turned the bright red card over in his hand. On the front was just his name ‘Cloud’ scribbled carelessly in black ink._ _

__“He should really work on his penmanship,” he remarked as he opened it._ _

__He read it outloud, “‘I don’t smell, you do. I smell like a fresh spring morning. Your shop stinks. And so do you. Also we’re better. P.S. You suck.’”_ _

__The two girls bursted into a fit of laughter as Cloud finished reading the card. He just smiled quietly to himself at Zack’s string of consciousness. He must have broken him._ _

__He closed the card and tucked it under his arm._ _

__“Well, tell him I said thanks.”_ _

__Aerith pressed her fingers against her lips as she tried to stifle her giggles, “He’s like a school boy picking on his crush.”_ _

__“I think Cloud secretly likes the attention,” Tifa added._ _

__Cloud rolled his eyes as he turned to walk towards the backroom, “I’m leaving.”_ _

__They didn’t try to stop him as they continued to giggle together. Cloud could hear them talking about him as he walked away, saying how cute he was._ _

__Once the door to the backroom swung shut, Cloud laid the roses on the counter. He leaned his elbows on the table as he skimmed over the card again. He shook his head at how ridiculous it was._ _

__That Zack guy sure was something._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to my beta [Fyre!!](https://twitter.com/juni_apple) she has been super helpful through all of this :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some good boys meet this chapter :')

Cloud and a certain favorite rival delivery boy have been exchanging gifts for a few weeks now. So much so that he designated a special spot on his work station to house the flowers he would get from him. Couldn’t let them go to waste so he might as well enjoy them( at least that’s how he justified it to himself.) They wouldn’t send gifts everyday but enough that they have developed their own special kind of almost friendship. Cloud wouldn’t even be surprised when he’d spot a bouquet or card sitting in its usual spot on the patio table outside the shop. He would pick it up each time before work and read through it like the morning paper.

When Zack had a lot to say he would forgo the flowers and just write a strongly worded greeting card. The card today had an illustration of an aloe plant on the front with the words “aloe from the other side” written beneath it. The plant had a smiley face on the pot but two little angry eyebrows were scribbled above the eyes. Cloud might have let out a small chuckle at it.

Tifa noticed Cloud’s good mood as he walked in. She looked up from where she was typing on the computer at the counter to greet him.

“Someone’s happy.”

“Not now,” was all Cloud said as he opened up the messenger bag on his side and slid the card in.

“I’m just calling it like I see it. Zack always puts a smile on your face with his little cards. I know you like them a little too much.”

Cloud didn’t even want to humor her with a response.

As he made a move to slip into the backroom, Tifa stepped out from the counter and held a hand up in front of him.

“Hold on there. Remember we have that meeting with Aerith? She’ll be here soon.”

Cloud sighed. “Can’t you just handle the meeting?”

Tifa crossed her arms. “Excuse me for wanting my business partner to help me make some business decisions.”

“Fine.” Cloud was defeated.

Even though their shop had only been open a few months, they’d managed to catch the attention of a pretty big client. Last week they were contacted by the head of the non-profit organization, Avalanche, that wanted Cloud Nine to provide the flower arrangements for their upcoming banquet. This set them into overdrive as they had to account for such a big order. But that was why they brought Aerith in. As the only other florist in town she would surely be of good aid. It also helped that she and Tifa had become close friends. Very close friends.

It was about an hour before the shop opened for the day and the woman in question came through the front door, her fingers wiggling in an upbeat greeting.

“Morning you two.” Aerith smiled as she walked in, sitting down on the stool that they put out in front of the counter.

Cloud sat on another stool next to her. He had his head resting down on his arms and Tifa had to give him a small smack to wake him up. He startled a bit as he sat up, a frown evident on his face.

“I was awake you know.” He rubbed at the spot on his head where she hit him.

He felt the intensity of the scowl his partner sent him even from all the way on the opposite side of the counter.

Aerith giggled at them as she adjusted the bottom of her dress.

“So, should we get this meeting going?”

“Yes,” Tifa instantly brightened up. “We just wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask me something?”

Tifa nodded her head. “Yup. So, basically we’re doing the flowers for this giant event and we wanted to see if you would help us. It’s a charity gala by Avalanche and we kind of don’t know where to get more flowers. Our supplies are a bit too limited at the moment.”

Aerith’s mouth hung open in surprise. “Wow. Avalanche? They’re the biggest conservation organization in the city. That’s amazing!”

“We need all the help we can get,” Cloud piped in. “I don’t know how many sellers Tifa made me call but it’s exhausting.”

Aerith had her small fists raised up in front of her in glee.

“I would love to help! I know some wholesale sellers from out of town. I can surely get them to sell to you for a really good price. Oh, this is so exciting!”

“That’s amazing,” Tifa leaned in as she looked at the other girl in awe. “I knew we could count on you.”

“Of course you’ll get a cut of the money, being one of our suppliers and all.” Cloud looked between the two of them.

Aerith beamed at him, “I’d be honored to help you two. And with the extra money I can upgrade a few things at my stall. Maybe I can finally get a new register.”

“Speaking of your stall,” Tifa leaned her elbows on the counter. “I bet Zack wouldn’t be too happy to hear about this.”

Cloud smirked to himself. “His worst enemy got picked to do the arrangements for one of the biggest events of the year instead of him. He’ll be devastated.”

Aerith tilted her head. “But I’m helping you guys so it’s not like it would be a loss for my business.”

Tifa let out a small chuckle. “I don’t think he’ll see it that way.”

“Just don’t tell him yet. I want to be the one to break the news to him.” Cloud definitely was having too much fun with this.

“It’ll be our little secret,” Aerith held a finger up to her lips. “For now at least.”

“I’d say you’re almost giddy,” Tifa teased. “You and Zack are like two kids throwing spitballs at each other.”

“Because the kids have little crushes on each other,” Aerith added as she and Tifa snickered together.

“Ha ha.” Cloud’s tone was as monotone as it could get.

“You and Zack would make quite the pair,” Aerith said with a smile.

“Oh!” She sat up suddenly, her eyes widening. “Pardon me. I might’ve said too much. I’m sure you two have been together awhile?”

Tifa had an incredulous look on her face as she glanced at her business partner. Cloud’s head dipped down as he suppressed a laugh.

“Me and Cloud? No, no,” She waved her hands in front of her. “We’ve known each other since we were children. I can’t see Cloud in that way.”

“Thanks a lot,” Cloud said sarcastically.

He couldn’t see Tifa in that way either. They tried when they were barely teenagers because it seemed like the thing that it was leading up to, but they both realized that feelings between them were merely platonic. They had been by each other’s side ever since.

Aerith’s mood seemed to improve as she leaned forward. “So, you’re not seeing anyone?”

Cloud could see Tifa’s cheeks form spots of pink.

“Nope. Not at all. Just me. By myself. Not attached to anyone. Or seeing anyone. At the moment,” Tifa rambled as she avoided Aerith’s gaze.

Cloud wanted to see her flounder more but decided to jump in before she made a complete fool of herself.

“So, should we go over the paperwork then?”

Tifa broke out of her stupor as she clapped her hands together.

“R-Right. We need to go over the logistics.”

She brought up some documents on her computer and turned it around to show to Aerith. As they were discussing the plans for the event Cloud started to zone out. His eyes drifted towards the window as he laid his chin on his hand. As he watched the city goers pass by on the street he wondered what his ‘best friend’ was doing at the moment.

***

Zack didn’t like opening up shop by himself. Mostly because he had to wake up extra early, but also because it got lonely. He’d miss having Aerith there to bother, it made the work day go by faster. But he knew today she was working at her main job at the orphanage, leaving Zack to run the stall alone. Maybe he’d close early, she wouldn’t notice…

It was nearing noon which was when business tended to slow down. Zack was sitting on one of the chairs inside the stall, his feet propped up on the work table as he leaned back with arms behind his head. His eyes started to droop as he felt them get heavier. He had never dozed off on the job before, he swore. Just closing his eyes for a second wouldn’t hurt.

But his nap never came as his legs were abruptly pushed off the table, causing him to yelp as he bounced back up to attention.

“H-Huh, who’s there? How can I help you?” He stumbled as he quickly stood up on his feet. His shoulders sagged though when he saw that it was just Aerith.

“What are you doing here? You don’t work today.” He flopped back down onto his chair, frowning up at his boss.

“Relax. I’m just dropping some stuff off before heading back to the Leaf House.” Aerith stepped around her diligent employee as she placed some papers in a file under the register.

“I’ll also have you know that I’ve been working tirelessly, like non stop. You just caught me when I was catching my breath.” Zack tried to defend himself.

Aerith hummed in response, already familiar with Zack’s special style of work performance. She finished off writing something down in one of the folders before closing it neatly and tucking it away with the rest.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” She placed her hand on top of Zack’s head, giving his hair a soft ruffle. Zack whined as he reflexively reached up to fix it.

As Aerith stepped out of the stall she leaned down to pick up her basket, “Oh, right. A little surprise for you from your boy.”

Zack perked up as she pulled out a bouquet of yellow tulips. Their color was a brilliant golden yellow and the bulbs sat upright against the cellophane wrapping. He shot out of his chair as he grabbed the flowers out of Aerith’s hand.

“Is there a card too? What did he tell you? Was his soul absolutely crushed from reading what I sent him? Like he couldn’t bear to go on another day?”

Aerith giggled as she pulled out a card from her basket. “Define crushed?”

If Zack had ears on the top of his head like a dog he would have felt them slump down as his face fell. He threw the bouquet down onto the counter, the wrapping crinkling underneath.

“Ugh. Whatever. Just give me that.” He held his hand out as Aerith placed the card on top.

“Maybe I should get going before you read this one…” Aerith was already starting to sidestep away.

Zack looked up at her and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. What sort of evil was Cloud about to unleash upon him?

His eyes fell back down to the card in his hands. The front had a watercolor drawing of a prickly plant with a purple flower on the top. Above the plant in cursive writing were the words “thistle cheer you up.”

He highly doubted that.

When he opened the card his eyes quickly scanned across the words. It was short but definitely not sweet.

“I-...What a load of-...Really!? They what!?” He didn’t even notice as he was making noises of disbelief as he reached the end of the card.

He slammed the card down onto the counter in frustration. Aerith raised her eyebrows in amusement at Zack’s obvious pain.

“So I’ll be going then,” Aerith said as she waved goodbye and turned away but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“How long have you known about this?” He couldn’t trust anyone. Not even his own boss. A shame.

Aerith shooed his hand off her arm. “Not that long. I’m excited for them though.”

“Excited?” Zack’s eyes looked sorrowful as the spirit was drained out of them. “How can Avalanche pick them and not us? We’ve been here longer. Shouldn’t they support their local business?”

“Cloud Nine is a local business too, silly.” Aerith said as a matter of fact.

“That’s not the point,” Zack stomped a foot on the ground. “They can’t do this. They can’t win.”

“Just be happy for them. Our time will come,” She winked, a knowing smile gracing her face unnoticed by Zack.

“You know what? I’m gonna call him. Yeah. I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”

Zack was already taking his phone out of his pocket and furiously typing in the name of the shop into the search bar to get their phone number.

Aerith shook her head. “Why don’t you just go there and talk to Cloud face to face?”

Zack huffed as his thumbs continued to type on the screen.

“It’s...the principle of the thing. You know? I can’t just show up on enemy grounds.”

“I don’t even think you know what you’re talking about.” Aerith wasn’t put off by any of Zack’s eccentricness. She thought it was endearing.

Before she could be pulled further into Zack’s grudge match, she bid him a goodbye before making her way to the Leaf House. Zack barely noticed her departure as he found Cloud Nine’s number and quickly dialed it.

He stood in front of the flower stall with one hand holding the phone up to his ear and the other fidgeting with the pocket of his work apron. As the phone was ringing he thought of what he could say to Cloud. He was going to keep his cool. Keep it level headed. Calm was his middle name.

The other end picked up and he was greeted by a woman’s voice.

“Cloud Nine Flowers, how can I help you today?”

“I need to talk to Cloud right now,” he demanded, his voice sounding more hasty than he intended to. Damn it.

“You must be Zack,” He could hear her voice breaking as she tried to hold back a laugh. “This will be good. Just a second.”

Before Zack could respond he could hear her yelling out Cloud’s name. There was a moment of silence before some rustling as the phone was handed over.

This is it. Play it cool.

“Hello?”

“Who do you think you are?!” Zack’s posture immediately straightened up as he bellowed into the phone. A few people walking by on the sidewalk gave him an odd look as they passed. So much for being calm.

He continued his spiel before he could let the other man answer.

“Where exactly do you get off? You think this is real funny, huh? You think you’re so great and amazing, don’t you? Well, you’re wrong! This is just a minor upset for us but we will make a comeback and you will be sorry!”

The other end was quiet for a bit making Zack’s blood pressure rise every passing second. The silence was finally broken by a small snicker.

How dare he laugh at him!

“So you’re Zack?” Cloud sounded cool and collected, practically the opposite of Zack.

“Y-Yeah. Of course it’s me,” Zack was caught off guard by Cloud’s composure, his voice low and clear in his ear.

“I take it you’re taking the news well?” Zack could hear the smugness oozing from the other end of the line.

“I-...You-...You know what!?”

Cloud chuckled. "What?"

Oh, Zack was going to teach him a lesson. Screw it, desperate times called for desperate measures.

He stomped his foot down. “I’m coming over there.”

“Hm, are you now?”

“Yes, absolutely. Right now,” Zack fumbled to take off his work apron with one hand as his other kept the phone up to his ear. He cursed under his breath as he managed to wriggle out of it, throwing it in a heap on the counter behind him.

He took one step forward ready to, metaphorically speaking, beat Cloud’s ass into the ground when he remembered one small detail.

“Wait,” He stopped in his tracks, dragging a hand down his face as he sighed. “Okay, well, maybe not right now. I’m the only one working at the stall…”

“How disappointing,” Cloud teased. “I was looking forward to doing battle with you.”

Zack trudged back to the flower stall and held his forehead against the wall as he frowned.

His grip tightened on his phone. “Then I’m coming on my day off. And I’m not telling you when that is. It’s gonna be a surprise, you’ll be totally off guard. I will have the high ground. I will be on top!”

“Great. Looking forward to being topped.”

Zack just sputtered as his body shot up like a rocket.

“Okay,” He could hear the other man full on having a laugh. “That was a bad joke.”

“I-..I-..” Zack’s lips were pursed in a hard line. “I’m hanging up!”

He brought his hand down quickly as he pressed on the button to end the call. He stood there steaming as he stared at his phone screen.

Unbelievable.

***

Okay, today was the day. He had Friday off and he was going to grace his competitor with his appearance. He just hoped that Cloud was ready for the fight of his life. Well, maybe fight wasn’t the right word. A heated altercation with words, maybe?

The metro was about two stops away before reaching the flower shop. Zack was standing inside the subway car, his hand holding onto the bar above him as his fingers tapped restlessly against the metal. He was up late the night before thinking of what he was going to say. It wasn’t anywhere near a perfect speech but more of a long trail of thoughts he was going to unload onto the other man.

Cloud was gonna get it.

He hoped.

The metro dinged as it reached his destination, the doors sliding open into the crisp spring air. Zack stepped out of the car, swiftly making his way straight towards Cloud Nine. He didn’t want to waste a second. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket and clenched them into fists as he went over in his head again what he was going to say. But the more he thought about it the more he started to second guess himself and wanted to just turn around and run straight back home. But as he saw the perfectly pristine storefront of Cloud Nine approaching he figured it was too late.

“Don’t even think about anything, just go right in,” he mumbled to himself as he reached the front door.

As his hand made contact with the door handle he stopped in his tracks. What was he doing? This was ridiculous. Was he really going to yell at some man he barely knew? No matter how much he deserved it. But besides that, what was he doing here?

As Zack stood on the sidewalk having an inner battle with himself, the door was suddenly pulled open, causing him to quickly jump back. He chuckled nervously as the customer who opened the door excused themselves before walking past him. He fumbled out an apology before turning back towards the door and slapping a hand to his forehead.

He took a deep breath as he pushed the door open and walked through the threshold. The inside of the shop was just as beautiful as the outside. The fresh scent of all the flowers enveloped him as he walked down the aisle. He tried not to mope too much as he approached the counter.

Tifa was just finishing ringing up a customer when he noticed Zack standing there. He tried to put on the meanest face he could muster but it probably looked like a weird grimace. Once the customer thanked her and turned to leave Tifa was practically beaming at him.

“He’s in the back,” She gestured with her thumb towards the employees only door, forgoing any sort of introduction.

“Er,” Zack blinked as he composed himself. “Right. Yeah, yes! I’m here for Cloud.”

Tifa watched with an amused look as Zack stomped his way towards the back room, ready to give Cloud a piece of his mind.

As the door swung closed behind him, he looked around trying to find Cloud. He noticed the wide rows of plants along one wall with a high countertop opposite it which he assumed was Cloud’s work area. There were carts filled with small pots of flower buds scattered around the room and shelves organized with various ribbons and wrapping paper.

Zack’s eyes lit up as he spotted someone towards the back wall. Their back was turned towards him as they were trimming at one of the bigger house plants so he couldn’t see their face, but he could see a head of spikey blond hair bobbing up and down slightly.

That had to be him.

“Hey!” He called out as he marched towards him.

The blond man didn’t budge as he continued to tend to his plant. Zack huffed as he got closer. Ignoring him, huh?

“Hey, asshole. Look it’s me-”

Zack’s words got stuck in his throat as Cloud finally turned around.

Zack noticed he was wearing headphones so he couldn’t hear him yelling, presumably he was listening to music. But Cloud pulled one out of his ear as he lifted an eyebrow at his intruder.

He was…

Gorgeous.

Zack was rooted to the spot as their eyes connected, Cloud’s turquoise eyes looked straight through him. His skin was positively flawless with no blemishes at all except for the faintest of freckles that dusted along his cheeks. His hair fell perfectly along his delicate face which was complimented by his razor-sharp jawline. His lips were a sweet pink and looked as soft as rose petals.

“I-I…”

Zack was a mess.

Cloud looked up at him as he removed his headphones and stuffed them into his pants pocket. He simply raised his eyebrows as he waited for Zack to finish his sentence.

“You…?”

Oh no, even his voice sounded better in person.

Zack let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he avoided Cloud’s eyes, looking anywhere but at the absolute Adonis that was standing before him.

He felt his brain frying as he tried to put his thoughts together. He cleared his throat as he pointed a finger at Cloud.

“I hate you.”

Cloud stood still for a moment, like a marble statue that belonged in a museum. But his face broke from its neutral expression to one of amusement.

“Zack?” he said as more of a statement rather than a question.

_I could listen to him say my name all day._

“You heard me!” Zack could feel his already crumbling facade deteriorating. “I-..I came here to teach you a lesson and you’re gonna listen to me, okay?”

Cloud folded his arms across his chest as he prepared to be berated.

His toned and muscular arms…

_Oh Gaia, he could crush me easily with those things._

Cloud had a catlike grin on his face. “Well? I’m waiting.”

Zack didn’t know if he wanted to punch that smile off his face or kiss it. Wait, what was he saying?

“That beautiful face is not going to distract me. I won’t let it.” Zack sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

The grin fell off of Cloud’s face only to be replaced by a wide eyed look of shock with a hint of confusion.

“Beautiful…?” His voice softened.

“N-Nevermind that!” Zack frantically waved his hands in front of him. “I came here like I promised and-and I’m gonna, uh, just rip you a new one!”

Zack could feel his heart rate quicken as Cloud stared up at him through his long, dark eyelashes. This just wasn’t fair.

Cloud’s arms relaxed as they fell to his sides. Zack’s eyes were glued to his hands as Cloud slipped off his gardening gloves, his fingers slightly calloused from work but still looked soft to the touch.

“You’re a weird one,” Cloud said as he threw his gloves onto the cart beside him.

“What?” Zack sounded offended.

“It’s not a bad thing. I like it. You’re funny.” Cloud’s voice had an almost sereness to it.

“I’m not trying to be funny.”

“I know.” The corner of Cloud’s lip lifted in a faint smile, revealing a row of white teeth. “That’s what makes you funny.”

Zack was at a loss. He didn’t know he was coming in today to meet the most stunning man he has ever seen in his entire life. He didn’t go over a plan for a situation like this. There was no plan B.

He felt his shoulders slump as he accepted his defeat.

“Alright, so, this isn’t going as I had hoped.”

“No shit.”

Zack frowned. “You really are an asshole.”

Cloud’s eyes raked over him and Zack felt himself start to shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze, his hand coming up to nervously scratch at the back of his neck.

Cloud’s eyes finally made contact with Zack’s and he felt like he just had the wind knocked out of him.

“I’m just messing with you. It’s fun to see you squirm.”

Zack felt the heat rise up along his neck.

“Well, it’s not working,” He stood his ground. “I’m not playing your little mind games.”

“Listen,” Cloud took a step forward, making Zack have to crook his head down further to look at him. “How about we just start this all over. A truce.”

He held his hand out for Zack to take in a handshake, but the latter refused.

“Nuh-uh. Not gonna work on me. Definitely not.” Zack stepped back so Cloud wasn’t crowding his space, but he mostly did it so he could try to catch his own breath.

Cloud’s lips pursed together as he let his hand fall back to his side, his eyes forming a glazed look to them. Zack almost felt bad. He just knew he didn’t want to see a frown on that handsome face.

_What is wrong with me?_

“Alright. Maybe we started off on the wrong foot,” Zack started to backtrack. “I just care a lot about Aerith’s stall and I might have a tiny bit of a competitive streak.”

“Tiny bit.” Cloud repeated.

“Okay, massive.” Zack sighed. “Honestly, I think it was just fun to write you those cards. I got out some pent up aggression.”

Cloud smiled slightly as he turned to make his way towards his work station. Without hesitation Zack trailed behind him like a lost puppy.

“You don’t seem like the aggressive type.” Cloud stood over the counter as he took some geraniums in his hands, grazing a steady hand over the veins of the leaves.

“I can be very threatening,” Zack leaned his back against the counter as he watched Cloud pick up a pair of trimmers. “When I want to be.”

“Sure you can.” Cloud made an angled cut at the base of the stems. “And here I was thinking that you were gonna top me.”

Zack’s face immediately turned red as he spun on his heels to face him. “Dude, do you hear yourself?”

“I do.” Cloud kept the amused look on his face as he lined up the stems of the flowers to be even, “You’re easy to torment.”

Before Zack could think of a comeback, Cloud turned his back towards him to dig through a box of ribbons.

“As much fun as this is, I have about two hundred bouquets I have to put together for the gala so maybe you can distract me later.”

Zack’s mouth opened and snapped shut as he failed to come up with a retaliation.

“Well excuse me for being such a huge distraction. Sorry to bother you with my presence.”

Zack pouted as he folded his arms together. Cloud simply threw him a sideways grin before laying out the ribbon on the table.

“You know where the door is.”

Zack was appalled. Utterly flabbergasted. The nerve of some people.

“Fine. I’m leaving.” He loudly stomped his feet against the floor as he made his exit.

He turned around, walking backwards as he pointed back at the other man.

“And I’m never coming back. Ever! This is the last you’ll see of this face!”

Without even looking up Cloud called out, “See you later, Zack.”

With a final huff Zack’s back hit the door and he let out an annoyed groan as he pushed it open and found his way back to the front of the store. Tifa stood near the doorway pretending to look busy as she hummed to herself while looking around, acting like she wasn’t just listening in on them.

Zack’s head slumped forward as he began to walk back towards the front door, ready to make his leave.

“Your partner’s a real dick.” He commented.

Tifa dropped her act as she laughed, “He grows on you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah like a fungus. Or a parasite. Or something else equally as disgusting.”

“Here,” She held a finger up as she rushed over to the register counter. “Hold on a second.” She pulled out a pad of sticky notes and a pen and started to write something down.

Zack grumbled quietly under his breath, not wanting to be in this shop for another minute. But he complied and stood where he was as he waited for her to be done.

Once she was finished she tore off the top sheet and shuffled over to Zack. She held out the sticky note towards him and gave him a pleasant smile.

“Just take this. You might need it.”

Zack made a questioning look towards the paper but took it in his hand anyways. On it was just the name ‘Cloud’ along with a string of numbers.

“Wait,” Zack was about to hand it back to her when realization hit him. “But I don’t-”

“No ifs or buts!” She interrupted him before he could go further. “I don’t want to hear another word. _Now_ you may leave.”

She shooed away a baffled Zack who just continued to hold the note in his hand as she ushered him out the door.

Once he was back on the sidewalk, the bell of the door ringing behind him as it closed, he blinked a few times before looking back down at Cloud’s number.

“What the hell is happening…”

***

Zack was laying face down on the carpet of his apartment as one hand held his phone up to his ear and his other arm was sprawled out above him.

“You didn’t tell me he was hooot...”

Zack could just picture the annoyed face Aerith was making on the other end of the line at his whining.

“I didn’t notice, alright?”

“Of course you didn’t, you were probably too busy looking at Tifa’s boobs to notice.” The carpet muffled some of Zack’s voice.

Aerith heard him loud and clear though as she let out an offended gasp.

“I’ll just let you suffer by yourself then. Goodnight Zack.”

“Wait!” Zack cried out. “I’m sorry. I just can’t believe how hot he is and how stupid I am.”

He turned his face so his cheek was smooshed against the carpet, his hair falling in his eyes but he was too sad to care.

“I can,” Aerith giggled. “Just text him, okay? It’s simple. Now I’m hanging up, it’s getting late and I have plans tomorrow.”

Zack just let out a dramatic, guttural groan. “Help meee…”

“Goodnight!”

Zack heard the beeping of his phone indicating that she hung up and he tossed it onto the floor next to him.

He remained on the ground of his room as he didn’t make any effort to get onto his bed that was a foot away from him. He wallowed as he thought of the sticky note that was burning a hole in his jacket.

“Why did he have to be so hot though,” He called out to the void of his apartment. No one answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to [fyre](https://twitter.com/juni_apple) for being my beta!!
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/eggurie)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me longer to write than the other chapters ahh!! but it is longer in length so maybe that'll make up for it hehe.
> 
> TW for alcohol consumption towards the end, Zack gets a little tipsy lol

Zack was stressed.

It was the weekend and he didn’t have to come into work so he had been laying on his bed all morning. He would stare up at his ceiling until he would get annoyed at himself, then he would proceed to toss and turn in his sheets only to start the cycle over again by staring back up at his ceiling with a frown on his face. 

He turned his head to look over at the sticky note that now sat on his bedside table. He grumbled as he reached over to pick up his phone next to it and saw that it was past noon. He threw his phone down on the bed and let out a long sigh. 

Should he text Cloud? What if this was a prank? Tifa wouldn’t do that to him… Or would she!? 

Maybe Cloud told her to give him a fake number. Yeah. He wants him to look stupid and call the number only for it to turn out to be phony. One of those fake numbers that when you call it’s just a voice message calling you a loser. 

Or what if Tifa really did give him Cloud’s number? Would he want him to text him? Would he even respond? Should he just move out of the country and pretend that this never happened and take on a new identity? 

“You’re ridiculous,” he uttered out loud to himself. 

He willed himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Maybe a cold splash of water to the face would bring him to his senses.

Once he was finished he stepped back into his bedroom only to glare at the sticky note yet again. He stomped over and snatched up the note and his phone before making his way to the kitchen.

He made his morning bowl of cereal, a bit angrier than usual, and sat down at the table. With the sticky note in one hand and his spoon in the other he munched at his cereal with a bitter expression.

“Just text him,” he said out loud to himself again. “It’s not a big deal. What’s the worst he can do? Kill me?”

Zack almost preferred that option.

Next thing he knew his forehead was laid against the table as he groaned in agony, his half finished bowl of cereal forgotten. 

After a minute of self loathing, he sat up and picked up his phone. He held his breath as he opened a new message and was about to type in Cloud’s number but stopped himself at the last second.

He texted Aerith instead.

**Zack** : HELP!!! ASAP!! EMERGENCY!!! 

He had to wait a few minutes for Aerith to respond so he sadly choked down a few bites of his now soggy cereal.

**Aerith** : If you’re not in mortal danger then Im busy! 

**Zack** : I am in danger :( should i text him??

**Aerith** : Yes, now Im ignoring you

**Zack** : NOOO!! 

**Zack** : WAIT

**Zack** : AERITH WAIT

**Aerith** : Ttyl ! 

**Zack** : PLEASE HELP YOUR BEST FRIEND IN NEED

True to her word, Zack didn’t get a response. 

After carefully balancing his bowl on top of the pile of unwashed dishes in his sink (that was a future Zack problem), he trudged over to his couch and flopped onto his stomach. He grumbled against the cushion before he flipped over onto his back, hugging the cushion to his chest as he looked at the sticky note again.

Just do it. The worst thing that could happen was Cloud didn’t text back. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 

Maybe the second worst thing. Ranked under the collapse of civilization as they know it. Actually that doesn’t sound too bad right now…

Tired of how pathetic he was, Zack felt a bolt of energy as he threw caution to the wind and opened his phone back up. He typed in Cloud’s number to save to his phone, even putting a little cloud emoji next to his name. He thought it was cute. He then opened his messages up and typed out then erased approximately a million different ways to say hello before he stopped himself and just sent out the next message he thought of.

**Zack** : heyy

**Zack** : its zack

**Zack** : from yesterday

Perfect. Nailed it. 

He felt the seconds tick by at a snail’s pace as he waited for a response. His eyes were glued to his screen as he watched to see if Cloud read the messages yet.

This wasn’t creepy at all.

Right when Zack’s hand came down as he tried to tear his eyes away from his phone, he heard it ding and he whipped his hand back up so fast he almost hit himself in his face with his phone.

**Cloud** : Huh. I don’t think I know a Zack. How did you get this number?

Zack could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was just messing with him, right?

**Zack** : haha okay, you’re so funny. tifa gave me it

**Cloud** : Never heard of Tifa either, sorry :x

**Zack** : stop!! i know its you!! i just wanted to say sorry for being a jerk yesterday

Zack had to wait a few moments for Cloud to respond. His fingers tapped at the sides of his phone nervously as he saw the bubbles formed showing that he was typing back.

**Cloud** : An apology? Doesn’t sound like the Zack I know

**Zack** : SO YOU DO KNOW ME HA!! THIS IS CLOUD!! and yes i’ve decided to be the bigger person and apologize because i’m so great. your welcome 

**Cloud** : If I recall I was the one who wanted a truce first. And I think it’s actually “you’re welcome”

Zack rolled his eyes. So Cloud was one of those people.

**Zack** : whatever. i’ve had a sudden change of heart and i’ve also decided you must accept my apology. no take backs. 

**Cloud** : Lol. Alright then. If it’ll make you happy.

**Zack** : it does :) i’ll even send you some new flowers. good ones!! to make up for all those shitty ones i sent you..

**Cloud** : Thanks. I have absolutely no idea where I could get myself flowers…

**Zack** : alright smartass. 

Zack sat up when he didn’t get a response. Maybe Cloud was doing something. Or maybe he was already sick of him. Great, Zack made a new friend and immediately lost him. It was a new record. 

Or maybe it was just some sort of sick powerplay. Well, two can play at that game. Zack decided that when Cloud texted back he wouldn’t reply right away, see how he liked it. 

His phone dinged again in his hand and he instantly opened up the message.

**Cloud** : Sorry for taking so long to text back. Kind of busy here. 

Zack replied in a nanosecond. So much for his short lived plan.

**Zack** : are you always busy??

**Cloud** : Why? Didn’t know you were so desperate for my attention

**Zack** : im not… 

**Zack** : im just asking a question

**Zack** : i have things to do too you know. i’m not just sitting on my couch like a loser. i have loads of plans today, with lots of people

Zack actually planned on doing his laundry today since the pile of dirty underwear on his bedroom floor was basically sprouting mushrooms at this point. But Cloud didn’t need to know that. 

**Cloud** : I’m sure you do. 

**Cloud** : Do you know what a celosia argentea var. cristata is?

Zack furrowed his eyebrows at Cloud’s question.

**Zack** : like… a frittata?

**Cloud** : Lol close guess. It’s a flower I’m using. Most people just call it a celosia. Or a cockscomb.

**Zack** : lol why are you telling me this?

**Cloud** : I thought the name was funny. Cockscomb.

**Cloud** : I have a big cockscomb here. Almost 12 inches.

**Zack** : uhh brag much??

**Cloud** : Lol :)

Zack let out a chuckle. Cloud had a weird sense of humor. It was more on the dryer side but he liked it. 

He threw his legs over the side of the couch with his head resting against the seat cushions. He wondered if Cloud was working today. It was a Saturday so he shouldn’t be?

**Zack** : are you working on an arrangement right now ? 

**Cloud** : For the gala. I volunteered to come in on our day off. I have a million centerpieces to put together. 

**Zack** : can’t tifa help you ?

**Cloud** : She’s out with Aerith right now. She practically begged me to let her go

Zack would say that he couldn’t believe it but he really could. Aerith ignoring her best friend to hang out with some girl? Typical. 

A lightbulb went off in Zack’s head. What if he offered to come and help Cloud? He would get his work done quicker if he had another pair of hands helping him. It’s just a nice gesture. It’s not like Zack wanted to see his face again. His beautiful, gorgeous face…

**Zack** : soooo i have an idea

**Zack** : what if

**Zack** : and im just throwing this out there

**Zack** : you can say no

**Zack** : what if i came down and helped you?

This was a mistake. He completely crossed a line. He couldn’t even see the line from where he was, that’s how far he had crossed it.

**Cloud** : What happened to your plans for the day?

**Zack** : they all… suddenly cancelled

**Cloud** : You really want to come help?

**Zack** : yes!! i’m waving my white flag here. i just want to help a friend out

He watched with bated breath as the bubbles popped up and disappeared as Cloud seemed to be retyping an answer. 

**Cloud** : If you want to. I won’t stop you. 

**Cloud** : And if it will get me out of here faster. :)

“Yes!” Zack pumped his arms into the air in victory. 

No big deal. He was just going to go help Cloud out. Just the two of them. Alone together. 

**Zack** : GREAT !! i’ll be there as soon as i can ! 

He jumped up from the couch and flew back to his bedroom. He ripped his closet door open and his good mood deflated as he remembered he was going to do laundry today so he had nothing good to wear. He had to look good, for no specific reason. 

He picked up some jeans off his floor and gave them a sniff before deeming them acceptable enough. Along with a shirt and hoodie that only had a vague odor of old takeout food on them, his outfit was complete. He grabbed his bottle of deodorant off his dresser and gave himself a onceover with it, hoping that Cloud just didn’t get too close to notice his stench. 

As he stumbled to the front door, putting his shoes on while also trying not to trip, he typed out a text to Aerith.

**Zack** : IM GONNA GO HANG OUT WITH CLOUD NO BIG DEAL :) :) :)

Once he was outside and jogging down the steps of his apartment building he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Aerith** : Knew you could do it! Go get him tiger!

**Zack** :  (⁀ᗢ⁀)

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Zack arrived at Cloud Nine later than he had hoped. The metro had so many delays that he considered just running there instead. It’s like the city knew that he had limited time to be with Cloud and conspired against him.

But he made it, at long last. As he knocked on the front door and waited for an answer, he checked on his reflection in the window, making sure his hair was in order. 

As he leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get one piece to stop sticking out, the door suddenly whipped open and he jumped back reflexively. 

“What were you doing?” Cloud asked.

“N-Nothing. Just, um, thought I saw… something.” 

Zack, smooth as ever, tried to hide the embarrassment on his face as he moved past Cloud and into the shop.

“Anyways,” He clapped his hands together. “Let’s get this show on the road. No need to thank me for my good deed, I already know.”

Cloud closed the shop door and just shook his head at him before he led them towards the backroom. It was much messier than last time Zack was here. In one corner were a few dozen completed centerpieces sitting on the floor and in another were about a hundred empty glass vases that he was sure they had to put together. Cloud’s work table was covered in different flowers and bags of vase fillers. The ground was also covered in leaves and stem trimmings that crunched under Zack’s feet as he walked. 

“I’m sure you have a method to your madness here?” Zack asked as he spotted spools of ribbons strung out and tangled together along another table.

Cloud shrugged. “It’s working for me so far.”

Zack found his way towards the work table and picked up a pair of bunch cutters.

“Alright then, chief. Tell me what to do,” Zack said excitedly as he turned towards Cloud.

Cloud looked amused as he carefully grabbed the cutters out of Zack’s hand.

“Actually, I was thinking you could strip the roses. It’s easy enough.” 

Cloud picked up a yellow, palm sized plastic device and handed it to Zack. The latter inspected it as he turned it around in his hands to try to figure out how it worked.

“Oh yeah, I’ve definitely used one of these before. I’m a pro stripper.”

Cloud let out a breathy laugh. “I’m sure you are.”

Zack turned his attention towards the heap of red roses on the work table and picked one of them up. He concentrated as he closed the device around the stem and pulled it down, watching as the thorns fell to the ground. 

“See, I did it,” He said proudly.

He felt a sharp pain in his finger as it moved along the stem and he yelped. He brought his finger to his mouth to stop the bleeding.

“I might have missed one,” He said innocently. 

“That’s why we wear gloves,” Cloud chided him as he pulled out an extra pair from his apron.

“I know that.” Zack snatched the gloves out his hand.

“Does Aerith not make you do things like this?”

With gloves now safely protecting his hands, Zack continued to strip the thorns off the roses.

“I mean, she does. I guess most of our flowers come in prestripped? I just water stuff and talk to people and count the register when she tells me to.”

Cloud stood next to him as he poured some filler into a new vase. 

“Maybe she doesn’t trust you with the hard stuff.”

“I can too be trusted,” Zack defended himself.

Cloud just paused to give him a look before placing some flowers into the vase.

Zack scoffed as he laid the stripped roses in a neat pile between them. “You’re so judgy.”

“Am not.”

“You seem like it.”

“Do I?”

“Kinda,” Zack pursed his lips. “You’re hard to read.”

“What makes me so hard?” Cloud asked.

Zack was getting into a groove and was dethorning the roses at a quicker pace. He was getting the hang of it. Now he really was a pro. 

“Let’s see,” Zack replied. “For starters, why open a flower shop? You just don’t seem like the type of person. You’re always just stuck back here. Flower people are usually outgoing and friendly.”

“Thanks,” Cloud deadpanned.

“N-No I don’t mean like that,” Zack stuttered. “I mean, you can be friendly! Uh, you’re great. Shit.”

Before Zack could beat himself up any more Cloud cracked a small smile.

“I know what you mean. And to answer your question I was a biology major in college. It seemed interesting at the time and I didn’t want to keep changing majors.” He picked up one of the roses Zack dethorned and arranged it alongside the others in the vase. 

“I learned a lot about plants. I decided to do a concentration in botany but I didn’t want to be some technician in a lab so here I am. I just found out I had an eye for flower arrangements along the way.”

Zack’s attention was turned towards Cloud as he spoke and he realized this was the most he’s ever heard him talk at once. He wanted to know more about him. And honestly he could listen to him talk all day.

“Wow. You must be really smart,” Zack said as he turned his attention back to the pile of roses and noticed he was almost done. "I had no idea what I wanted to do in college so I got a history degree. It hasn’t really come in handy yet…”

“Why history?” Cloud asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

“I don’t know, I thought I could just work in a museum or something. I didn’t really pay attention in school, I was getting by on a basketball scholarship.”

“Hm. So you were a jock. Fitting.”

“Hey, I wasn’t an asshole though. Back then,” Zack frowned.

“Didn’t say you were.” Cloud glanced at him. “I can imagine that. You in one of those letterman jackets doing keg stands at parties.”

Zack chuckled. “Okay, I swear I never did a keg stand. But you’re right about the jacket.” 

Cloud placed the finishing touches on the centerpiece he was working on and set it with the others. 

Zack finished the last of his roses and placed the thorn stripper on the table.

“I can help you make the arrangements,” Zack offered.

Cloud was already starting on a new vase. “I don’t know. They can be tricky.”

“What’s so hard about putting flowers in a vase?”

“Surprisingly, a lot of things.” Cloud picked up a bright red flower with a cylindrical shape and held it up to Zack. “Cockscomb.”

“Ah, it is as big as you said.” Zack could barely hold back his laughter.

Cloud smiled back at him before using his clippers to cut them to the right length.

“It’s not just throwing whatever you want in a vase,” he continued. “You have to take a lot into account, like the balance and symmetry of a piece. Where the focal point is. It has to have a rhythm that draws the person’s eyes along the main line of the arrangement so it could be properly understood. What is the piece’s intentions? What’s the appropriate use of color and flowers for the event it's going to be used for? The piece has to have harmony. It has to make sense.”

Zack simply nodded along as Cloud explained the intricacies of floral arranging. He never really thought about it like that. He left all the arranging to Aerith.

“Huh. I guess it is like an artform.”

“Exactly.” Cloud placed the cockscomb along the perimeter of the vase. “Like this. I add the celosias at varying heights to make it look more interesting.”

“Where did you learn all this then?” Zack asked as he leaned against the table. 

“Myself. Internet. Experience,” Cloud answered. “It just came naturally to me.”

“Then teach me, oh great one,” Zack said with a grin.

Cloud paused for a moment before pushing the centerpiece he was working on to the side.

“You can help me with the bar pieces then. There’s two of them and they’ll both be the same so you can do one and I’ll do the other.”

Cloud stepped over to a large box that was sat near them on the floor and picked up what was inside. He placed it on the work table in front of Zack and unwrapped the protective foam around it revealing it to be a tall, cylindrical glass vase. He picked up the second vase from the box and placed it on the table in front of his own spot.

“So,” Cloud started. “These will be sitting on opposite ends of the bar slash drinking area at the gala. It’s not so much the meaning of the flowers for these ones, it’s just whatever looks elegant. So first we need something to hide the stems.”

He gestured for Zack to follow him and he led him towards the floral cooler on the other side of the room. He slid the glass door open and picked up a bundle of leaves wrapped in plastic.

“Aspidistra leaves,” He stated as he handed them to Zack.

“Ass-pee-distruh,” Zack struggled.

Cloud snickered slightly as he closed the refrigerator door and led them back to the work table.

“Ah-spuh-di-struh,” he corrected.

“Isn’t that what I said?” Zack had a cheeky smile on his face.

Cloud plucked a couple of the large leaves out of the bunch in Zack’s hands. He then took one leaf and carefully wrapped it around his finger. He reached up to place it inside the vase, letting it unfurl itself then he pushed it so that it laid against the sides of the glass. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to reach the bottom of the tall vase and Zack was about to explode from how adorable it was.

“Just like that,” Cloud said as he reached for another leaf. “Just line the vase from bottom to top with the leaves. It makes it so the flowers are the focal point and not the stems.”

Zack nodded as he tried to copy exactly what Cloud just did. He tried to be just as meticulous, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he folded the leaves around his finger then reached to place them at the bottom of the vase. Once he was done lining the entire vase with the leaves he could see that they weren’t as neatly arranged as Cloud’s but he gave it a good try.

Cloud tilted his head slightly as he looked it over. “It’s not perfect but it’s passable. I don’t think they’ll notice.”

“Yes! Good enough for me. I’m getting the hang of this, partner.”

He raised his hand up for a high five but Cloud’s eyes just shifted from Zack’s cheery face to his hand and back.

“Anyways.” He ignored him.

Zack pouted as he was left hanging.

“Next we use a flower frog.” Cloud picked up two circular metal devices that had sharp, needlelike rods sticking from the top.

Zack was mindful not to prick himself as he took one from his hand and looked at it.

“This doesn’t look anything like a frog.”

“Nope.” Cloud also picked up a mound of floral foam and picked off some small pieces, rolling them in between his palms into a ball shape.

“We use these so that the flowers don’t shift around. I like to use them in taller pieces. You just stick the stems onto the needles and they stay in place. You also have to use foam on the bottom of the frog so it doesn’t move around.”

Zack was trying to keep up as he started to shape his own balls of foam. Cloud then stuck the foam to the bottom of the floral frog and reached up to place it into the vase. He huffed under his breath as he realized he couldn’t reach all the way to the bottom so he bent down to pull out the step stool he had under his table.

“Don’t say anything,” he warned as he stepped onto it so he could reach the bottom of the vase. 

Zack failed at keeping the smile off his face. “I wouldn’t dare.”

He easily reached up and over to place the floral frog on the bottom of the vase. Cloud was glaring very menacingly at him but Zack kept his happy disposition. 

Cloud was just so cute.

He continued to show Zack how to properly place the stems along the metal rods of the frog. They started with the smaller flowers and placed them so they would appear along the outer edge of the vase. Then they moved on to the main flowers which for this piece would be moth orchids. Zack easily clipped the thin stakes to the stems of the orchids so they would remain upright but he struggled to make them stand completely straight in the middle of the vase. Cloud had to lean over to fix it and Zack totally did not stand too close to him so he could get a whiff of his soft, sweet smelling hair.

Because that would be weird.

Once they were finished, Zack admired their identical bar arrangements (Cloud had to help a lot with his but that is neither here nor there). He felt a sense of accomplishment. Who knew arranging flowers would be so fun?

“Does that deserve a high five?” Zack asked enthusiastically as he raised his hand up for a second try.

Cloud lowered his eyes at him but the look didn’t hold any intensity as he sighed. 

“Fine.” 

He brought his hand up halfway and Zack almost gasped in happiness as he slapped his hand against Cloud’s in a high five.

“Score! We did it!”

“Now there’s just the million of the main centerpieces we have to do.” Cloud burst his bubble. “But we don’t have to get it all done today. They’re easier. Even you can’t mess them up.”

“Heyyy.”

The rest of the day consisted of the two of them putting together the centerpieces and by his sixth one Zack was starting to get the hang of it, it just took him longer than he had wanted. But it was easier like Cloud said, just arranging some foliage filler and flowers into a neat dome shape. 

Once they settled into their routine Zack tried to strike up more conversation. He could tell Cloud wasn’t much of a talker, and maybe it was just his wishful thinking, but he seemed to relax more around him as the day went on. He even made him full on belly laugh when he told him the name of his hometown was Gongaga. Zack was moderately offended but that subsided quickly as he saw the way Cloud’s eyes squeezed shut and his nose crinkled as he laughed. 

It neared late evening when they finished placing the finishing touches on the last of the centerpieces they had to assemble for the day. Zack was just counting them off once they were packed and secured while Cloud was sweeping the loose leaves and stems that littered the floor.

Zack held his hands to his hips as he stretched his back out, hearing a satisfying crack.

“Jeez, standing around all day hunched over is killer on my back.”

“You get used to it,” Cloud replied as he emptied the dustpan into the trash.

“It’s easier on you since you’re shorter. You don’t gotta crane your neck as far.”

That earned him a well deserved hit to the ankles with the broom. 

After they cleaned up the backroom enough so that it wasn’t complete chaos, they gathered their things and made their way outside to the cool, evening air. Zack bounced on his feet as Cloud locked the front door before putting the keys away in his messenger bag. 

Zack didn’t want this night to end just yet. It was all going so well. 

Cloud glanced up at the other boy as he flicked a piece of hair out of his eyes.

“Uh,” His voice wavered. “Thanks for helping me.”

“No problem.” Zack was quick to answer. “I can come in again. Next day I’m off from work, I can come help you.”

He would’ve been embarrassed from his eagerness but Cloud surprisingly didn’t seem to mind so much. 

“I’ll leave that up to you,” Cloud answered.

Zack could feel his heart beating in his chest. Chill out. Be cool.

“Did you take the metro out here?” Zack asked as they started to walk towards the direction of the station.

“Yeah. I take it most days. It’s easier than dealing with parking.”

“I don’t even have a car,” Zack frowned. “Or a license for that matter…”

“How old are you again?” Cloud teased him.

Zack just elbowed him in the arm gently. “C’mon, a lot of people don’t have licenses. You don’t need one in the city.”

“I wouldn’t trust you driving anyways. You might get distracted too easily.”

“Hey, one time I drove my friend’s car and I only ran  _ one _ stop sign and that was it! It was hiding behind a tree. Besides that I totally aced it.”

The two of them laughed together as they approached the platform of the metro. The sign above them read that the next train would arrive in a few minutes. 

As they stood with their feet up against the yellow safety line Zack tried to muster up all the courage he had in his body.

“Question.” He whipped around suddenly towards Cloud who raised his eyebrows at him. “I know it’s kind of late but I’m starving and you probably are too. Would you, uh, maybe want to like, get food? With me? Right now? I’ll even pay.”

Zack felt his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he took a nervous gulp of air. Cloud shifted his feet as his hands held onto the strap of his messenger bag. Zack could see him avoid looking in his direction as Cloud kept his focus on the metro tracks.

“Well…”

That couldn’t be good.

“It’s...okay. I have food at home that I was just gonna reheat.”

His heart was breaking.

“Maybe next time?”

His heart was hanging on by a sliver of a thread.

“Oh.” Zack tried not to sound too disappointed. “Y-Yeah, I get that. That’s okay.”

He noticed something flash in Cloud’s eyes, almost like a look of sadness, before it was gone. 

“I’ll text you though.” Cloud gave him a comforting smile. It only partly worked on him. 

“Promise?” Zack asked, some of his usual cheeriness coming back to him. 

The corner of Cloud’s mouth lifted in a small smile.

“I promise.”

An automated voice rang through the platform, informing them that a southbound train was about to approach. 

“Are you heading south?” Zack asked, hoping that the answer was yes so that they could at least ride the metro together. 

“Sorry. I’m northbound.” Cloud’s expression was apologetic.

There goes that last piece of his heart, just falling into the void. 

“Damn. I’ll just catch you later then.” Zack forced out a grin as the train slid to a stop.

The doors opened as people made their way in and out. Zack sheepishly waved a goodbye to Cloud as he stepped towards the doors.

“If I don’t get a text later tonight I’ll be very angry with you,” he called out as he stepped onto the train.

Cloud waved back at him as the door closed shut. He mouthed out an answer through the windows that Zack read as ‘I will.’

He held onto the metal bar with one hand and gave Cloud an enthusiastic thumbs up with the other as the metro started to drive forward. He watched Cloud until he was too far away to make out his outline, even as his bright blond hair disappeared from sight.

That night when Zack was sitting in bed watching T.V., trying not to count the moments until Cloud texted him, his phone finally dinged with a message. He scrambled to unlock his phone only to let out a loud snort as he read what Cloud said.

**Cloud** : hello. (￣▽￣)ノ you must send this to 20 people or you will have bad luck for 100 years!! (⊙_⊙) don't break the chain!! (°ロ°) ! the last person who broke this chain DIED. (/ω＼) don't let it be you!!! send to 20 people in the next 10 minutes or bad things will happen!! ＼(º □ º l|l)/

Unbelievable. 

**Zack** : what are you?!? 12???

**Cloud** : You better hurry you only have 9 minutes left now

**Zack** : you’re actually the worst

**Cloud** : Someone’s getting 100 years of bad luck :(

**Zack** : how do i block your number

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


It had been a few weeks since Zack started to help Cloud put together his floral arrangements and he had learned more from him about flowers than he ever had working under Aerith. No offense to Aerith, but maybe Zack’s brain retained more information when told to him by a pretty boy. He could tell Cloud had a bit of a wall built around him but he started to see cracks forming as they hung out more. They also made more inappropriate flower jokes while working. He wondered if that counted as flirting? No, he sounded too hopeful.

He even kept on his promise and brought him new flowers every time he came in. Seeing the corner of his work table grow bigger with every bouquet made his stomach do weird flips. He asked Aerith what were some good flowers that represented friendship and she happily indulged him. When he would hand Cloud a bouquet of white camellias or forget-me-nots the top of his cheeks would turn the lightest shade of pink and he would quietly thank him. Zack thought maybe he just wasn’t used to receiving flowers from anyone, especially ones that weren’t passive aggressive or attached with a card that called him a dumbface.

The long awaited gala was that day and once he had gotten word that everything was delivered and handled without a hitch, it was time to celebrate. Tifa invited him and Aerith (mostly Aerith) to join her and Cloud at the bar that she used to work for. It was a hole-in-the-wall place called Seventh Heaven located in the city halfway between Cloud Nine and Aerith’s stall that had become quite popular over the years. Zack had heard of this place before and was ready to taste Tifa’s signature drinks. She told him she could make a mean old fashioned and Zack was ready to get tipsy. He hadn’t had a drink since his college days so he hoped he wasn’t too much of a lightweight. He just didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Cloud. He wanted to get just loose enough that he could let go, talk to Cloud without tripping over his own tongue or saying something stupid.

**Cloud** : We’re almost there

**Zack** : WOOOOO!!! are u ready to party??

**Cloud** : I’m ready to drink and never look at another flower ever again

**Zack** : that’s the spirit(s)!!! you know? like spirits?? that you put in a drink???

**Cloud** : [Read  √]

**Zack** : heyyy D: cmon I thought of that one on the spot

**Cloud** : :)

“They’re almost there. Can’t the train go any faster?” Zack asked impatiently as he slid his phone back into his pocket. 

“Hold your horses. We’re already almost at our stop,” Aerith said as she adjusted the bouquet of pale yellow daffodils held in her arm. 

Zack looked down at the small potted succulents he cradled in his hands. “Do you really think this isn’t stupid to give him?” 

“Of course not, silly. You grew them yourself. They’re from the heart. He’ll love them.” Aerith gave him a reassuring smile.

“I feel like that makes it sound worse,” Zack sulked. 

It was true, he tried to grow some small succulents as a gift for Cloud. He didn’t have a green thumb but he hoped that they didn’t look too bad. The aloe vera and jade plant grew only a tiny bit, slightly bigger than measly buds. The burro's tail succulent that hung off the edge of the terra cotta planter looked healthy, he just wished they sprouted more. 

But he tried to put on a happy face as they arrived at their stop and made their way down the busy city streets to Seventh Heaven. Once they were in sight of the bar he spotted the white van that Cloud and Tifa rented to deliver the flowers to the gala. He hoped he and Aerith were just fashionably late. 

The bar had a rustic atmosphere to it. It was dimly lit but cozy. The thick ceiling beams had an old age to them that matched the dark wooden flooring and neutral tones of the tables. The offwhite walls were lined with sepia photographs and writings in permanent marker from patrons along with the occasional graffitied sticker. Even under the bright, neon signs that hung over the bar itself the place was warm and inviting. 

Aerith spotted Cloud and Tifa first where they were sitting at the bar in the back of the room. She called out Tifa’s name before practically running over and giving the girl a tight hug. Zack followed after her as she gave the bouquet of daffodils to Tifa, squealing in delight as she congratulated her on their first major client. Zack gulped as he saw Cloud sitting on the barstool, looking as cool as ever as his fingertips traced along the lip of his glass of whiskey. 

Zack slid onto the stool next to him and placed the pot of succulents in front of Cloud. The blond boy smiled coyly down at it before turning his attention towards Zack.

“What is this?”

“A gift. For being a great teacher,” Zack answered. “I, erm, grew them myself. Sorry they’re not the best.”

Cloud ran his thumb over the thick, fleshy leaves of the burro’s tail.

“I’m sure I can salvage them. Good job on not killing them.”

Zack just smiled graciously at Cloud’s backhanded compliment. 

He poked the tip of the aloe vera. “And it reminded me of you. ‘Cause you know, spiky hair?”

Cloud rolled his eyes over his glass as he took a sip. 

Suddenly a loud, booming voice cut through the noise of the room. From behind the bar Zack saw probably the biggest man he had ever seen in his life let out a hearty laugh as he approached them, leaning his hand against the counter. The hairs on his broad chest were peeking out over the top of the dark tank top he was wearing and the reason Zack noticed that was because he got an eyeful of them since this guy must’ve been at least seven feet tall. 

“Well, this must be Aerith,” the man’s deep voice bellowed in their ears. “Tifa never shuts up about you. About time she brought you around.”

Aerith simply blushed as she bowed her head in a greeting. The man’s honey colored eyes flicked over towards Zack. He didn’t expect them to look so gentle. 

“And you’re Zack,” he stated. “Put ‘er there then.”

He stuck his arm out and Zack took his hand in a firm handshake, his fingers being crushed by the brute strength of the man’s grip. 

“This is Barret,” Tifa introduced him as she lifted the flip up countertop and stepped behind the bar, giving his muscular arm a pat. “He owns this bar. He was pretty sad to see me leave this place.”

“Nobody can make a drink like this one. It was a damn shame having to let go of my best bartender,” Barret shook his head.

“I’ll make sure to stop by more often,” Tifa said with a wink. “But today we’re here to celebrate, and what better way to do that than to make everyone some of my signature drinks!”

“Make sure to give this one a strong one,” Barret gestured towards Zack. “I bet he’s a rowdy fella when he’s gone. I wanna see that.”

“Hey,” Zack defended himself. “I only get a little bit giggly when I’m tipsy.”

That was only halfway true. It’s true when he drank he found everything absolutely hilarious but he also has no filter and ends up talking way too much. This could be more dangerous than he wanted.

Aerith sat primly on the stool next to him as she watched Tifa with fascination. Her eyes were sparkling as Tifa muddled some mint in a tin shaker then filled it with rum and syrups. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Tifa’s arms as she held the drink over her shoulder to shake before pouring it out into an ice filled glass.

“A classic mojito for the lady,” Tifa grinned as she topped it off with a spritz of club soda. 

Aerith thanked her as she took a few small sips through the straw. Tifa was just as enraptured in staring at the other girl as Aerith puckered her pink lips.

“Anyways,” Zack waved a hand in front of Tifa to get her attention, making her snap out of her trance. “You promised me an old fashioned?”

“Right!” Tifa answered as she started to put some sugar and bitters into a new glass.

“Is that your drink of choice?” Cloud piped in from beside him. 

“I guess I don’t really have a goto drink. In college I would just chug as many beers and hard ciders as I could until the room started spinning”

Cloud snickered under his breath. “I’m sure you’ve matured since then.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Once Tifa slid his finished drink over the counter to him he picked it up with his pinky finger sticking out. “I am the definition of sophistication.”

Barret interrupted them as he placed two shot glasses in front of them. 

“Before you start on that, we’re getting a shot in you,” He said with a smile as he poured some vodka into the glasses.

Zack scrunched his nose up. “Do I have to?”

“I’m down,” Cloud responded as he was already reaching over to pick up his shot glass.

“That’s the spirit!” Barret’s booming laugh echoed throughout the room.

He couldn’t get shown up by Cloud. It’s fine, he could handle his liquor.

Zack sighed. “Fine, fine. Okay. If I end up throwing it all back up it’s your fault.”

He picked up his shot glass that was filled to the brim and raised it to Cloud who grinned as they clinked their glasses together.

“Down the hatch.” 

Zack closed his eyes as he threw the shot back, trying not to taste it as he felt the liquid slide down his throat. He grimaced at the bitter taste and whined as he slammed his glass back down onto the counter. Cloud took his down smoothly, placing his shot glass upside down next to Zack’s.

“Th-That was… a mistake…” Zack’s voice sounded hoarse as he coughed into his fist. 

“It wasn’t so bad,” Cloud placed a hand to Zack’s back as the latter tried not to cough up a lung.

“B-Bullshit.” Zack started to calm down. “How do you not choke to death?”

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. No gag reflex?”

Zack felt his stomach practically fall out of his ass.

“Actually, pour me another.” Zack slid his shot glass back over to Barret who just continued to howl with laughter at Zack’s expense.

One more shot wouldn’t hurt.

  
  


***

  
  


One more shot wouldn’t have hurt but four definitely did. Along with gulping down his old fashioned and a highball that Tifa insisted that she make for him, Zack was without a doubt a tad bit drunk. He could hear himself laughing but he couldn’t remember what he was even laughing at. He remembered Cloud insisting on moving to a table so that he wouldn’t fall off the stool and break something. Maybe that’s why he was leaning against the wall in his seat as he tried to look at Cloud who was sitting beside him without his vision blurring. 

“I didn’t know you had a twin!?” Zack stared in awe as Cloud’s outline doubled. 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink.” He could hear Cloud’s voice ringing in his ear. He sounded fond. And soft. Zack was fond of Cloud. Wow, Cloud was so pretty. So soft.

“Probably. Maybe. Who knows. You probably know. Because you’re so smart. You’re like, the smartest person ever probably!” Zack rambled.

“There’s probably a few people smarter than me.” Cloud gave him an amused look.

“Dude! No way!” Zack swept his arms through the air before landing one around Cloud’s shoulders. “You’re… a fucking genius or something! You know everything about plants. And flowers. And frogs. And, and stuff. Shit, you’re incredible.”

Zack could hear himself slurring his words but he couldn’t bring himself to shut up. Cloud liked hearing him talk. He liked Cloud. He liked his eyes. What color were his eyes?

Zack leaned in closer to the other man as he squinted his own eyes to get a better look at Cloud’s.

Cloud just furrowed his eyebrows as he didn’t make a move to lean away. “What?”

Zack’s face was only inches away from Cloud’s at this point. He could feel the heat radiating off his skin. Gaia, it was hot in here. Was it always this hot in here? Was he sweating? Cloud wouldn’t like that. Does he like sweat? Does Cloud sweat!? Probably not. Angels don’t sweat, at least he thinks they don’t.

“They’re like… turquoise,” Zack mumbled to himself.

“Uh? My eyes?” 

“You know the color chartreuse?” Zack asked as his mind raced to another train of thought. “I didn’t know it looked like that? I thought it was like a tan color. It’s damn green! Like a lime green. Why won’t they just call it that? I hate limes.”

Cloud chuckled to himself as he listened to Zack drone on. He seemed ostensibly more sober than Zack even though they drank the same amount of alcohol. That wasn’t fair.

“Did you also know,” Zack’s hand that was around Cloud’s shoulder prodded at his cheek. His skin was so soft. Like a peach. “That waaay back in the stone age, so like, a couple years ago, they used to use human skulls as cups. Isn’t that wild!? Wouldn’t the drink just come out of the mouth or nose holes or something!? I don’t know, my professor told me that back in school. I got a C in that class.”

“Are you trying to impress me with your historical knowledge?” Cloud asked with a smile.

“Yeah, man. Is it working?” Zack could barely keep his eyes open. He felt tired. And thirsty. But he had to keep his eyes open. Cloud was so nice to look at. 

“Yup. You’re a poet with your words.” Cloud teased. 

“I told you I know a bunch of stuff too. There’s a lot going on up here,” Zack poked a finger to the side of his head. Ow, too hard. “I could run my own museum one day. Call it… Zack Fair’s museum!”

“That’s so clever, you just came up with that on the spot?” Cloud asked sarcastically but Zack failed to pick up on that in his inebriated state.

“Uh huh! I’ll give you a discount to get in. No freebies even for hotties like you.”

Zack laughed to himself as his head suddenly felt extremely heavy. He bent down to lay his forehead against the cool wood of the table. Just for a second. Just a quick rest. 

“I uh, think you’ve definitely had too much to drink,” Cloud suggested. “I think you’ve become delusional.”

Cloud flinched back as Zack suddenly whipped himself back up. That wasn’t a smart move, he felt his head throbbing but chose to ignore it.

His mind jumped to another train of thought. “One time, I went on a field trip to a museum when I was eight. They had this ecosystem exhibit. It showed how like, dirt is made. Or no, the shit in soil. Anyways, they had worms and millipedes and the guide let me hold one and so I did. I didn’t like it. So then I cried and dropped it on the floor. It was okay. I had to sit in the lobby area until I stopped crying.”

Cloud’s lips looked so soft. Did he use lip balm? He must moisturize. What was it like to kiss Cloud? Probably like kissing… a cloud. Haha. 

Zack didn’t notice as he was babbling he was leaning closer and closer to the other man until Cloud had to place a hand on his chest to push him upright lest he fall completely in his lap. 

Cloud’s hand felt scorchingly hot on his shirt. Maybe just because it was Cloud touching him. Or maybe because he was drunk. Or because he could feel himself heat up from the alcohol. All of the above. 

“Too warm…” 

“Just sit tight for a second. I’ll get you some water. It’ll also help to make sure you’re not hungover tomorrow.”

Cloud made sure Zack was stable before standing up from his seat to make his way towards the bar. 

He’s so considerate. So thoughtful. Cloud was great. Better than great. Amazing. Holy shit.

Once Cloud returned with a glass of water (Cloud was a tall glass of water… Or a… short one), Zack gulped it all down in one swig. He was so busy guzzling down his water he barely noticed the two other people who sat down at the table across from them.

“Having a good time?” Tifa asked as she leaned her chin on her hand.

“A fantastic time,” Zack slurred as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “My buddy Cloud here is a real intuh-intel-intellectuals.”

Aerith sat beside Tifa and giggled at Zack as she held onto Tifa’s bicep. She was noticeably a little pinker than usual from the drinks but not as far gone as Zack. 

“Maybe we should get you guys home,” Tifa suggested. “It is getting pretty late. I can drive you two, I'm the designated driver.” 

“Nooo we can’t leave Cloud!” Zack threw his arms back around Cloud’s shoulders as he held him close. 

Tifa’s eyes flicked between the two of them. “Cloud’s coming too, don’t worry.”

Zack mumbled out a celebratory ‘yay’ as he buried his face into Cloud’s t-shirt. He smelled so good. He probably uses fabric softener. What is fabric softener? 

Next thing he knew, he felt himself stand up from the table. He leaned his weight against Cloud’s side as he felt his legs get a bit wobbly.

“Wait!” He cried out suddenly. “Cloud don’t forget your son!”

The son he was referring to was of course the succulents he grew for him.

Cloud reached over to grab the terra cotta pot they were nestled in. “Don’t worry, he’s safe.”

Zack resumed his giggle fit as they all made their way out the door. The cold air whipping at his face sobered him up only slightly but he felt more sleepy than anything. His mind started to fade and the last thing he remembered was climbing into the back of the van.

  
  


***

  
  
  


Cloud didn’t know what to think of Zack. He was… interesting. In a good way. 

He enjoyed seeing him drunk off his ass. Cloud himself only felt a little bit tipsy but not so much that he was talking so loud that he was basically shouting like Zack was. His eyes were glazed over and he could see the heat crawl up the side of his neck. He sure was more touchy when he was drunk. Cloud didn’t mind it. 

Cloud was holding onto Zack as they walked out of the bar, the latter’s arm slung around his shoulders. Cloud held onto his wrist to keep him balanced but Zack kept trying to hold onto his hand. Eventually Cloud just let him as Zack interlocked their fingers together. 

“What… a great night…” He heard Zack murmur beside him. 

Once they reached the van Tifa swung open the back doors. The van was full of wooden pallets and containers but there was some room for someone to squeeze in the back.

Tifa turned around and spotted Cloud and Zack’s entwined hands and gave Cloud a knowing smile. Cloud just scoffed at her and turned his head away.

“Since this van is a two seater I volunteer you two to sit in the back. Aerith is up front with me.”

“Shotgun!” Aerith squealed as she raced around to the front. 

“Of course we’re in the back,” Cloud grumbled as he placed his succulent (son) down for a moment to move some packing material out of the way so he and Zack could sit on the van floor. 

Zack let go of Cloud’s hand to climb in, sitting with his back pressed to the side of the van.

He clapped his hands against his lap. “C’mon Cloud! The water’s fine!”

Tifa smirked. “Don’t keep him waiting then.”

“Shut up,” Cloud blushed in response as he climbed in, squeezing in next to Zack as Tifa closed the doors behind them.

There wasn’t much space at all, he had to sit with his legs pressed right up against Zack’s and the backdoor. Zack seemed content as he held the succulents on his lap, petting the leaves carefully as if it was a pet.

“Our son.” He could hear him mumble to himself. 

“Hold on tight back there,” Tifa called out from the driver’s seat as she turned the engine on. 

The van rumbled to a start and Cloud could feel it shake underneath him as it made its way down the road. 

He was a little uncomfortable packed into this tight space, but all he could think about was the way Zack was pressed against his side. He usually liked to have his own personal space but somehow with Zack it wasn’t as bad. They were sitting so close he could feel the ends of Zack’s hair sticking out and tickling at the nape of his neck. He tried not to think about it.

He heard Zack say something beside him and he turned to look at him, Zack’s attention still stuck on the plants in his lap.

“Did you say something?” Cloud asked.

“I said,” Zack’s head started to droop forward. “We should go to a museum together. One day. It’d be fuuun.”

Cloud smiled slightly as his fingers drifted over to pet at the aloe vera leaves. 

“Yeah. There’s a science museum downtown actually. It just opened a botanical garden. I was thinking of going myself.”

“Let’s go there!” Zack blurted out. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

“Alright, alright,” Cloud patted his arm to calm him down. “We can go.”

“It’s a date!”

Cloud felt his cheeks burn. He felt a restlessness in his stomach as he shifted his body. Zack didn’t seem to notice his sudden uneasiness as he leaned his head down on Cloud’s shoulder.

“Mmm… goodnight.”

Cloud just stared forward at the cardboard boxes stacked up in front of him as he felt Zack’s cheek press against his shirt. The top of his head tucked underneath his jaw and Cloud had to swallow down any noises of surprise he would have let out. 

He was sure Zack didn’t even realize what he was saying, he was completely gone. He probably wouldn’t even remember this conversation in the morning. Why did that fact make Cloud feel disappointed? 

For the rest of the ride home, Zack kept his head laid against Cloud’s shoulder, seemingly falling asleep immediately. His arm moved to rest against Cloud’s leg and the blond boy turned his gaze away in embarrassment as he let his own arm press against it, the back of their hands touching. 

After a while he felt the van come to a stop, Tifa yelling over her shoulder to them that they were at Zack’s apartment. Tifa jumped out and went around to open the backdoors. 

“Have a good ride?” She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Cloud quickly moved his arm away from Zack’s and sat up to try to wake him up. Zack just grumbled in his sleep as he scooted closer to Cloud, his hands wrapping around his arm.

Aerith popped up beside Tifa and snickered at the sight before her.

“C’mon Zack, I’m sleeping over. I want to hurry up and get inside, it’s freezing out here!” She demanded.

Zack’s eyes blinked open and he let out a wide yawn. He stretched his arms out in front of him before looking over at Cloud, a lazy smile gracing his face.

“Good morning, sunshine.” His voice still sounded slightly slurred. 

Cloud pursed his lips together as he climbed out of the van, Zack crawling out after him. His long legs jerked underneath him once he stood on the concrete, probably having fallen asleep from how cramped they were sitting. 

“I can take it from here,” Aerith said with a grin as she grabbed onto Zack’s arm. 

“We’ll see you guys later then? Thanks for coming out with us. And thanks for the flowers,” Tifa directed at Aerith as she closed the van doors. 

“Anytime,” Aerith responded.

“I’ll see you on our date!” Zack waved a hand at Cloud. “I’ll pay for it! Oh man, my head hurts.”

As Aerith helped Zack up the stairs of his apartment building, Cloud and Tifa climbed back into the front seats of the van. He made sure to hold his succulents carefully in his lap, it was his new son after all. As Cloud shut the door he could practically feel Tifa’s eyes burning into him.

“It’s not a date,” he corrected before she could even ask.

“Where are you two going on your not date?” she pestered as she turned the keys in the ignition. 

Cloud clicked his seatbelt into place. “None of your business.” 

“You have to let me pick your outfit for it. I’ll do your hair too. I’ve been wanting to do something different to it for years.” 

“You’re not going anywhere near my hair.”

“Just let me comb through it,” Tifa tried to bargain. “I’ll make you look good for Zack. You haven’t been on a date in so long.”

Cloud groaned as he laid his head against the window. “He probably won’t even remember that he asked me on a date in the morning.”

Tifa gave him a reassuring look at his moment of honesty. She gave his leg a pat before putting the van in gear as she began the drive to Cloud’s apartment. 

“You know what they say, drunk words are sober thoughts. Even if he doesn’t remember, you know he’s been thinking about asking you.”

“Hm.”

“Don’t give me that,” Tifa glanced at him. “Give him a chance. I want to see you happy.”

Cloud appreciated Tifa trying to cheer him up, even though he doesn’t show it. Relationships and things related to them weren’t exactly Cloud’s forte. They were messy and complicated. Something that Cloud didn’t need in his life right now. He had bigger, more important things to focus on, like the shop. He had his own business he had to run, he didn’t have time to go on dates. 

He told himself that, but all that was running through his head was the way Zack’s skin felt against his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my beta [Fyre!!](https://twitter.com/juni_apple)
> 
> Come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/eggurie)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK EVEN LONGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER TO GET OUT!! i was struggling this week to write T-T but i hope yall enjoy it!!

When Zack blinked open his eyes that morning he was met with something fuzzy and soft against his face. 

He lifted his head up only to be greeted by the sunlight shining through his windows right into his eyes. He groaned as he realized that he fell asleep face first on his couch the night before. As he slowly started to sit up, his neck cracked from the awkward angle he slept in. 

He sat up with his fingers gripping at the edge of the couch cushions, trying to remember what exactly happened yesterday. His head was throbbing, but not as much as he thought it would. He rubbed his chapped lips together as he realized he desperately needed something to drink from how dry his mouth felt. 

He raised a hand up to scratch at his chest and he looked down as he realized that his shirt was off. He hoped he was wearing it at the bar last night. At least he still had his pants on. Sleeping in jeans was probably the worst possible outcome though. 

“You’re up,” he heard a voice call out from the kitchen.

He looked over and as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he realized it was Aerith. She wore the same dress from last night but her messy hair braids were messier than usual. 

“Do you know when this coffee expires?” She asked as she inspected a can of instant coffee in her hands. 

Zack blinked. “Coffee expires?”

Aerith just sighed at Zack’s groggy voice as she placed the can back in the cupboard. 

“Well, I’m already making coffee using a microwave so how bad can it already be?” She replied with her usual chipper attitude. 

“Did you… Did you take my shirt off?” Zack asked.

The microwave dinged and Aerith reached in to pull out her mug of probably old coffee. 

“Yes, only so you would be more comfortable. Also it smelled like alcohol so I tossed it in your hamper.” She sat down next to him on the couch and carefully sipped at her drink. “And you should really clean your sheets more often too.”

“Hey, it’s too early to be hassled like this.” Zack ran a hand through his hair, his fingers getting stuck on some knots, “How about a ‘thanks, Zack, for letting me sleep in your bed, you’re so kind?’” 

“Thanks so much,” she stated sarcastically as she kicked her bare feet up onto the coffee table, having to find a free spot next to all the dirty empty plates and food wrappers. “And it’s not early. It’s half past noon.”

Zack frowned as he looked at her mug. “You couldn’t make some for me?”

“Nope. Sorry.” She had a small smile on her face as she raised the mug to her lips. 

Zack groaned as his head was hit with another wave of pain. 

“Doesn’t your head hurt?” he asked.

“Not really. I only had two drinks. It was a good thing too because you were a mess,” she giggled.

Zack’s eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his fingers against his temple. “Tell me I didn’t do something stupid in front of Cloud.”

“Stupid by your standards or stupid by a normal person’s?”

“Shit, you’re so funny,” Zack replied with a straight face. 

The throbbing intensified right between his eyebrows. “Ugh, I’m gonna get something for my head.”

“Do you remember anything from last night?” He could hear Aerith ask as he made his way into the kitchen. 

He rummaged through his junk drawer of random things as he tried to find his bottle of ibuprofen. After getting through some fast food sporks, extension cords and rubber band balls he finally found what he was looking for. 

He fumbled with the child proof cap before he finally popped it open. 

“Uh,” he tried to recount last night’s events while also reading the directions on the bottle. One to two pills for people over the age of twelve. That includes him. He’d take three. “I remember giving Cloud his present and then a beautiful, buff man with kind eyes serving me a drink. Then it’s kinda fuzzy from there.”

He popped the ibuprofen into his mouth before bending over to take a swig of water from the kitchen sink. 

“That’s really all you remember?”

Zack wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Pretty much. Hold on I need to take the longest piss of my life.”

He heard Aerith groan as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom where he indeed took the longest piss of his entire life. It sort’ve made him feel better, in a weird way. 

After changing into more comfortable clothes, he walked back into the living room where Aerith was smiling down at her phone.

“Tifa said she had a lot of fun last night and we should do that again sometime.”

“No more drinking. Please.” Zack flopped down onto the couch next to her and threw his head back to lay over the cushion. 

“She says you were the life of the party,” Aerith smiled over at him. “Cloud had fun, too.” 

Zack’s head lifted back up. “Did he really?”

“Ask him yourself. You should text him anyways and tell him you’re alive.”

“I don’t even know where my phone is,” he replied as he looked around the living room. It was the third time this month he had lost it. Last time it was just sitting on the shelf in the fridge for hours.

“I charged it for you because I am the master of forward thinking.” Aerith stood up as she went to retrieve Zack’s phone from where it was plugged in near the kitchen counter. 

She tossed it onto Zack’s lap who smiled appreciatively up at her. 

She stood in front of him with her hands folded across her chest. “You really don’t remember anything? You don’t remember asking Cloud something?”

“Asking Cloud what? Like what his shoe size is?”

She just pursed her lips at him. “Hm. I’ll let you figure it out on your own.”

Zack shook his head. “I can never get a straight answer out of you.”

“You have to figure some things out on your own. Keeps the mind fresh.”

Zack picked up one of the couch pillows and hugged it to his chest as he spread out along the seat. 

“While you’re up can you at least make me some waffles or something?” he asked in a feigned modest voice. 

“You mean the ones in the freezer? Fine. But text Cloud, okay?”

Zack bellowed out a ‘thank you’ as Aerith went to pop the frozen waffles in the toaster. 

He checked his phone to see no new messages from Cloud. If he was so worried why didn’t he text Zack first? Maybe he’s one of those people who never texts the other person first so he can seem like he has the upperhand, it’s like playing hard to get. Maybe Zack should do that too. Any second now Cloud would cave and message him first.

**Zack** : hiiii i’m still alive

**Zack** : if you were wondering

Zack ended up caving after about a minute.

But he didn’t have to wait long for a reply as his phone rang with a notification after a few seconds.

**Cloud** : I was waiting with bated breath for an answer from you.

**Zack** : i can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic through the phone

**Cloud** : I’m as genuine as can be :)

**Zack** : righttttt… 

**Cloud** : Are you hungover at all?

**Zack** : nooo. i feel pretty good actually

**Cloud** : Good. I made sure you got some water in you last night. 

**Zack** : so sweet :’) looking out for me

**Cloud** : I just didn’t want you to pass out or something lol. You were practically delusional.

**Zack** : what did i do?? :(

**Cloud** : You don’t remember?

**Zack** : not really… 

It took a while longer for Cloud to respond after that. Enough time had passed that Zack’s paranoia got the best of him and he started to worry. He hoped he didn’t mess up too bad. 

Cloud finally texted back after what felt like an eternity.

**Cloud** : Just said some random stuff. You were very loud.

**Zack** : i tend to be when i get drunk lol

**Zack** : i didn’t do anything too stupid right??

**Cloud** : Not really.

**Zack** : really??

**Cloud**. Yup.

**Zack** : cool :) i just remember this huge beautiful man giving us shots and then after that it’s all a blur

**Cloud** : Huh.

**Zack** : what??

**Cloud** : Nothing.

**Zack** : :(

**Zack** : WHAT IS IT? SAY IT!!

**Cloud** : I said it’s nothing.

**Zack** : hmph. alright

Cloud took too long to reply again, but he was distracted by Aerith who returned to the couch with two plates of premade waffles covered in syrup.

“These are perfectly cooked, is this a new recipe you’re trying out?” Zack teased as he took his plate. 

Aerith sat next to him and turned on the T.V. “Why yes it is. I put the toaster on setting 3 instead of 4.” 

“Excellent. Beautiful,” Zack laughed. 

After a few minutes of digging into their hearty breakfast and watching a random show on T.V., Cloud still hadn’t texted back and he was worried he did something wrong the night before. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he forgot something important. 

“So,” He said as he swallowed a mouthful of food. “I’m texting Cloud and he seems kinda weird. Did I do something to make him mad at me?”

“I don’t think so,” Aerith replied as she set her plate down. “Maybe it’s not what you said but what you’re forgetting you said.”

“I can’t handle your cryptic answers right now,” Zack pouted as he watched her stand up.

“You’ll figure it out.” She sent him a reassuring smile, “Now I’m heading out. I need to take a shower and I’d much rather do it back at my apartment than yours. Good luck with your man.”

Zack whined as he stabbed his fork against his toaster waffles, suddenly not that hungry anymore. Aerith gathered up her things and blew Zack a small kiss which he rejected as he waved her off once she was out the door.

Zack anxiously flipped through the t.v. channels as he wracked his brain for any memories from yesterday. He remembered Cloud, nothing in particular about him, just that he was gorgeous as always. That wasn’t helpful at all. 

He threw the remote down onto the couch and sighed. Maybe this was a sign. He was getting too close to Cloud. The universe said it wasn’t meant to be. 

**Zack** : if I did something shitty last night i’m sorry!! please don’t be mad at me :(

After about five long, aching minutes he received a reply. 

**Cloud** : I’m not mad at you. Weirdo. Lol 

**Zack** : you just seem off :/

**Cloud** : It’s fine. Just tired from last night. 

**Zack** : hmmm… okay then

**Cloud** : Don’t worry :)

Zack indeed did worry. A lot. 

As the hours went by, he decided to have a lazy day, laying on his bed and switching between watching videos on his laptop and scrolling aimlessly through his phone. He and Cloud would text on and off but it was mostly Cloud who would stop replying. He couldn’t keep his mind off the silence from Cloud, no matter how many videos he watched of basset hounds running in slow motion. They were cute, but not cute enough for a distraction.

Zack was laying on his stomach in front of his laptop, scrolling through his recommended videos, when he recalled a small detail from yesterday. Cloud might have mentioned a museum of some kind? Or was it a musical… Or a movie… No, he was ninety percent sure it was a museum. 

He scratched at his chin as he tried to remember what they talked about. His cursor rolled over to open a new tab and he found himself typing in the search bar. 

‘First date ideas.’

As he scrolled through the list of thousands of websites with headlines such as ‘50 of the most romantic date ideas’ and ‘Top 10 date ideas that eventually lead to marriage,’ he felt his face turn hot and he slammed his laptop shut. He buried his face into his sheets and groaned.

“I’m so embarrassing,” his muffled voice whined. 

  
  


***

  
  


Monday morning rolled around and Cloud still seemed off. Zack tried to focus on work but he just couldn’t. Who could possibly water hydrangeas during a time like this? When the most perfect man in the world was leaving his text messages on read. It was practically a state of emergency. 

**Zack** : hey i got a joke

**Zack** : what does the letter A and flowers have in common??

**Zack** : BEE’S COME AFTER BOTH OF THEM!!!! 

A half an hour had passed before Zack received a response. 

**Cloud** : Lol. 

He then found himself sitting beneath the counter inside the stall, with his head tucked between his knees in utter defeat. Aerith crouched down to try to talk some sense into her employee.

“He hates me,” Zack simply stated.

“He doesn’t,” Aerith consoled him. “Why would he be mad at you?”

Zack lifted his head up slightly to rest his chin against his knees. “I don’t know. He’s been really weird ever since I said I don’t remember anything from the night at the bar.”

Aerith placed her hands against Zack’s legs. “Listen, I’ll just put you out of your misery and tell you why he might be upset with you.”

“What is it!?” Zack’s eyes lit up. 

“That night, you asked him on a date. You sounded really excited for it. Perhaps he seems standoffish because you forgot about it.”

Zack could feel his brain buffering and loading. 

“R-Really?”

Aerith nodded. “I’m guessing he really wanted to go on that date with you.”

Zack blinked as he stared down at the ground. Cloud wanted to go on a date with him? 

A date?

With him?

“Shit!”

Zack stood up quickly and hit his head against the counter in the process, but he was too excited from his sudden revelation to feel the pain. 

“I’m an idiot,” he said as he stood up straight and shook his head.

“What else is new?” Aerith smiled as she stood up along with him. 

He ignored her jab at him and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Quick! What are the most romantic flowers you have in stock?”

“Okay, okay,” she shooed his hands off of her. “Slow down, loverboy. I’ll help you.”

Zack was all but vibrating in his spot as Aerith tapped her chin, thinking of what flower would be best. 

“Hm. Might I suggest something bright and whimsical? Less serious. A happy flower that represents adoration and loyalty. Plus, they’re cute to boot. Cloud would love them.” 

“Yes! Perfect, I’ll take it! I’ll go over there on my lunch break. The sooner the better. Now go get me those flowers,” Zack demanded.

Aerith scoffed before stepping out of the stall. “I should really start charging you for these.”

Zack took out his phone, his fingers practically shaking from nerves and excitement as he dialed Cloud’s number. After a few rings he heard that familiar voice answer.

“Hello?” Cloud sounded puzzled.

“When’s your lunch break?” 

“Huh?”

“You heard me. What time is your lunch break?” 

“Uh. In about an hour. Why?”

“Cool.” Zack knew he sounded rushed but he wanted to answer as little of Cloud’s questions as possible, “I’ll be there.”

“W-Wait. Why?”

“You owe me lunch, remember?”

He could hear some shuffling on the other end and Cloud letting out a sigh.

“Zack, I don’t think now is a really good time-”

“Of course it is!” he interrupted. “Just be ready by then. Bye!”

“Zack, hold on-”

Cloud’s voice cut off as Zack pushed the end call button. He was nervous as hell, but if what Aerith said was true, then he shouldn’t have any worries about what Cloud would say. He _wanted_ to go on a date with him. Zack found that hard to believe but he had to keep this momentum going, nothing was going to stop him. 

When Aerith stepped up to the opened door of the stall with the bouquet, Zack was scribbling down a quick note in one of the cards from the display stand. He’d pay for it later.

“You know, it was difficult dragging you up the stairs to your apartment that night. You were so drunk, you just kept prattling on about how beautiful Cloud was and how firm his biceps were,” Aerith said as she placed the bouquet on the counter.

Zack didn’t look up as he finished up the last line on the card but he felt himself cringe internally. “Did Cloud hear any of that?”

“Maybe,” Aerith giggled. “You were quite loud.”

“That’s exactly what he told me when I texted him the day after. I really need to work on my filter when talking.” 

Once he was done, he slapped the pen down and gathered up the bouquet and card. 

“It’s go time,” he stated simply before stepping out onto the sidewalk. 

“Good luck!” Aerith called after him. “And you’re not getting paid for any extra time you’re out past your lunch break!” 

“I’ll manage!” Zack yelled back over his shoulder as he made his way towards the metro station. 

Zack knew he must have looked silly as he stood on the metro train, bouncing on his heels with a huge smile on his face. But he didn’t care. 

The bouquet of big, yellow flowers held tightly in his hands swayed with his every move. As he was stepping off the metro at his stop, he even had an elderly woman ask him if he had a hot date he was going to. He just blushed and said he was going to ask someone. She gave him an encouraging smile as he bid her a good day. 

This was going to go well. Even the city was on his side for once. 

Zack wasted no time as he rushed through the door of Cloud Nine. Tifa lifted her head up from where she stood at the counter and grinned at the familiar sight.

“Did you remember something?”she asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Zack replied bashfully. “I’m a stupid idiot.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” She stepped out from behind the counter and raised a hand to the flowers in his hands. “Also, uh, do you know that you’re still wearing your work apron?”

Zack looked down and saw that he indeed forgot to take off his apron. Damn it.

“Uhh, I meant… to do that. I was just in a hurry, okay?”

“Well, I won’t waste any more of your time. You know where to find him,” She winked at him before stepping away to help with a customer. 

Zack took a deep breath in and held the bouquet behind his back before walking over to the door to the backroom. Once he pushed it open, he felt all the confidence he had in his body dissipate as soon as he saw Cloud. He was adding some fertilizer to the potted plants, patting it down along their stems. Even with literal dirt and shit on his hands he was beautiful. 

He cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway and Cloud flicked his gaze up. He looked at Zack for a moment before returning to his task.

“I’m kinda busy here,” he sounded dismissive as he spritzed the plants with some water. 

“You’re always busy,” Zack walked into the room further until he was a few steps away from the other man. 

“Well, that’s what it’s like when you run your own business.” Cloud still didn’t look up at him. 

Zack swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For getting so drunk I forgot that I asked you something that night.”

He saw Cloud’s body tense up. He picked up the rag beside him and wiped his hands, still not looking Zack in his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he responded. 

“Um, I think you do.” Zack just wanted to grab Cloud’s dumb, gorgeous face and make him look at him.

“Nope. Not a clue.” He turned his back towards Zack as he went to put the bucket of fertilizer back in storage. 

Zack frowned as he followed him. “Alright, quit being so difficult for once.”

“Hm, so now you’re insulting me? This isn’t a very good apology.”

“I-I,” Zack stuttered. “Listen, can you just look at me for a second?”

Cloud placed the bucket back into storage and he turned to face Zack. 

He kept his eyes low. “You know you’re still wearing your work apron, right?”

“That’s not the point!” Zack countered. “The point is, I-I, uh, just- just read this.”

He whipped his hand out from behind his back and held out the card he wrote. Cloud raised his eyebrows at it as he took it out of his hand.

“‘Sorry for being a prick?’” He read the front of it out loud.

Zack just nodded as Cloud sneered at the cartoon of a cactus that graced the front of the card. He opened it and his eyes scanned the messy writing inside. 

_Hey, I don’t know how to start this, but basically I’m sorry I’m a real dickhead. You don’t have to disagree with it, I already know it’s true. Next time we go out I won’t get so drunk that my mind goes completely empty._

_Anyways I just wanted to say that… I like you. A lot._

_Do you still want to go on that date with me?_

Zack could hear his heart beating in his chest as Cloud’s eyes scanned and rescanned the card. After an eternity he finally closed the card and looked up to meet Zack’s eyes with his own.

“Isn’t your mind always empty though?” he gave a cheeky grin. 

Zack let out an exasperated sigh. “Is that all you got out of the card?”

Cloud had a small smile on his face. “Messing with you is just my favorite pastime.”

Zack rolled his eyes before bringing the bouquet out from behind his back. “I also got you these.”

Cloud’s smile fell as he looked at the bunch of large sunsplash sunflowers, their thick stems tied together with a simple lace ribbon. Interspersed among the bouquet were clusters of white baby’s breath that made the gold of the sunflowers pop even more. 

Cloud carefully took the bouquet from Zack’s hands and raised it to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent. 

“Did Aerith make this for you?” He asked.

“Of course. Look how good it looks,” Zack gave a shy smile as he rubbed at his arm nervously. 

The golden petals almost matched the bright blond of Cloud’s hair and he tilted his eyes up to look at Zack through his eyelashes, the light from his turquoise eyes flashing at him.

“Yes.”

“Y-Yes? 

“Yes,” Cloud repeated, the smile returning to his face. “I’ll go on a date with you.”

Zack felt like he just won the lottery. He felt like he had fireworks inside of him that were bursting right out. Zack’s lips slowly spread into a disbelieving smile. 

He said yes.

Zack couldn’t contain his glee as he rushed over and, before Cloud could react, picked him up in his arms and lifted him off the ground in a bear hug. He howled out a loud laugh as he shook Cloud in his arms. Cloud steadied his hands on Zack’s shoulders at the sudden movement and soon was laughing along with him. 

Zack’s mind was racing a mile a minute. 

“I can’t believe you said yes! I mean, I sort’ve knew you were gonna say yes, well Aerith told me you would say yes, but I can’t believe you actually said yes! You did say yes, right?! Holy shit I can’t believe this! Wait until Aerith hears about this! I can’t believe it-”

“Alright, Z-Zack, c’mon,” Cloud chuckled as he pushed himself out from Zack’s grasp. “We can celebrate with me on the ground, okay?”

“Oh, right,” Zack grinned apologetically as he set Cloud down onto his feet, his arms still wrapped loosely around his waist.

Cloud kept his hands resting against Zack’s shoulders as he stared up at him. Zack felt himself flush under Cloud’s gaze, he must know how intimidating he looks. 

“So,” Cloud started. “You’re paying for our date, right?”

“Absolutely,” Zack beamed. “No expenses shall be held back. Well, to a degree.”

“Ah. I have bad news to break then. I’m an expensive date. It’s gonna be hard to impress me.”

“I’ll still try.” Zack’s fingers idley traced against the small of Cloud’s back.

He must have felt it because Cloud suddenly let go of Zack’s shoulders and took a step back, Zack’s arms falling to his sides in the process. 

Cloud awkwardly coughed into his fist and turned away from him, the faintest shade of pink formed on the tops of his cheeks.

“So, erm, lunch?” he asked as he tried to change the subject.

Oh. He’s adorable. 

They decided to have lunch at the diner across the street (and yes, Zack did remember to take off his work apron.) As they were heading out the door, Tifa gave them a knowing smile and Zack went in for a high five. Cloud just rolled his eyes at the two of them and pulled Zack out the door. 

Zack was absolutely buzzing. He was so ecstatic that he decided to treat himself and buy the biggest burger that the diner offered. As they sat in a booth, Cloud just winced as Zack messily shoved his food in his mouth. Hey, Cloud signed up for this. There were no takeback’s. 

He told him how he actually enjoyed peanut butter on his burgers and Cloud called him disgusting, but he didn’t have room to talk since he actually enjoyed the taste of root beer. Blegh. 

“That is not as bad,” Cloud defended himself.

“It’s way worse!” Zack emphasized his point as he shook a fry in the other man’s direction.

“You just have no taste.”

“How can you call yourself a man of taste if you like a soda that’s so, bleh, bitter.” Zack wrinkled his nose up.

Cloud chuckled as he pushed his glass of said soda across the table. “Drink it.”

“No way!”

“Do it. For me.” He gave him the doe eyes and Zack blubbered as he tried to deny him.

“F-Fine!”

Zack brought the straw to his lips and took a small sip of the root beer. He then immediately let out a dramatic gag as he sputtered. 

Cloud let out an amused laugh as the other patrons in the diner looked over at their booth to see what the commotion was. Zack just continued his little fit as he took a sip of his own drink to get rid of the sour taste.

“How can you put yourself through such torture,” he asked.

Cloud popped a french fry into his mouth as he thoroughly enjoyed the way Zack just did whatever he told him to.

“Says the guy who likes peanut butter on hamburgers. You have the taste buds of a five year old.”

“It’s a sophisticated taste combination, someone with such a terrible palate such as yourself would never understand.”

“Whatever. Baby.”

“Am not!”

Their playful bickering continued on throughout their entire lunch. They didn’t even notice that the time went well over their allotted break time. 

  
  


***

  
  


The fateful day finally came.

It was an absolutely gorgeous Saturday afternoon, the perfect day to go to the botanical gardens. Everything was going to go right. Except, Zack had to go to the bathroom that morning every ten minutes because his stomach felt queasy. His nerves were going to kill him before he even saw Cloud for their date.

Their _date_ . Completely romantic, non-platonic _date_.

His stomach rumbled again at the thought and he stumbled back to the bathroom.

It was fine. Everything was good. Aerith picked out an outfit for him the night before and told him how to style his hair.

_“It’s called pomade and keeps your hair in place,” Aerith had told him._

_“I don’t know about this. Why is it all sticky?”_

_“It is not. Just take some out of the jar and rub it into your fingers. Then you run your hands through your hair. Easy!” She explained._

_Zack groaned. “That’s too hard, can we go over step one again?”_

_Aerith’s face fell. “Why are we best friends?”_

But Zack actually listened to her and combed through his hair for once. It was still in his signature, messy style but it looked like he put effort in. He didn’t want Cloud to think he was a complete slob. 

He ended up getting to the museum anxiously early. He left about an hour sooner than he should have, the metro for once having zero delays. He paced outside the steps of the entrance, his fingers restless as he fiddled with the buttons of his shirt. He pulled at the collar of it like he couldn’t breathe, but he knew he was just freaking out for no reason. 

Was this the right museum? It’s the only science museum in Midgar. Did they agree on the right time? Was it even Saturday today!? 

As he looked down at his phone to make sure that it indeed was the right time and day, he took a deep breath in. But his eyes shot open at another thought. 

What if Cloud stood him up?

No. He wouldn’t do that. 

But what if he does? What if he just completely ghosts him?

Oh no. The stomach cramps are coming back. 

But just as Zack was going to have a complete meltdown, he spotted Cloud walking towards him from the direction of the parking lot. 

He let out a relieved sigh as he waved at him. Cloud smiled in his direction, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets and his composure kept cool as always. 

“I’m ready to be wooed,” Cloud said once he stood in front of Zack. 

Zack felt like a puppy with too much energy to burn as he shifted on his feet. 

“Well, you’re in luck because I got something for you.” 

Zack reached behind himself to pull out Cloud’s impromptu gift from his jeans pocket. He pulled out a prepackaged sleeve of mini donuts that were slightly crushed from where he shoved them haphazardly into his pants.

“I, uh, had to take a quick pit stop at a gas station on the way here and I felt bad leaving without buying anything so I got you… these?”

He bashfully held out the crumbled donuts as Cloud blinked down at them. He let out a snort as he took the very thoughtful present out of his hand.

“Powdered donuts? From a gas station? I’ve never been treated this well on a date before,” Cloud could barely contain his laughter as he slid them into his messenger bag, promising that he’s saving them for later. 

“I don’t know proper date etiquette, I thought now would have been a good time as ever to get you flowers, but then I thought I didn’t want you to have to hold them all day. I’ll just shut up now… ” Zack trailed off. 

Cloud smiled. “Let’s go in. You have the rest of the day to make a fool of yourself.”

Cloud pulled him by the wrist as he led him towards the main building of the museum. After Zack paid for their tickets, and even tipped a generous donation of 500 Gil -to which Cloud was extremely impressed-, they made their way past all the main exhibits to the gardens that were located out back. 

The expansive museum lawn had gardens of different themes and plant life scattered all over. The first exhibit that caught their eye was a large, glass greenhouse situated a few yards away from the main building. It was surrounded by fresh cut shrubbery and spring flowers that were in bloom. Cloud pointed out the different colored crocuses and winter aconite that attracted the attention of some bees. 

The moment they stepped into the greenhouse, the humid air hit them like a brick wall. Zack didn’t know if he was sweating because of nerves or because of how hot it was. Probably both. 

The greenhouse was lined from top to bottom with glass windows that were held together by metal beams. The sunlight that streamed through the windows kept it at the perfect temperature to house the plants and various creatures that called the greenhouse their home. 

As they made their way down the dirt path, passing through an archway made of tropical flora, a butterfly fluttered past Zack’s face. This startled him and made him jump back reflexively. 

Cloud noticed his panic and Zack tried to brush it off, standing up straight like he just didn’t get jumpscared by an insect. 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of butterflies,” Cloud teased.

“I’m not,” Zack continued down the dirt path. “It just snuck up on me, okay?”

Cloud shook his head in disbelief. He stopped to lean against the railings that lined the path and looked out at the sea of different plants. As another butterfly flew closer, he held out his hand as it landed on his finger. Its iridescent blue wings almost matched the color of his eyes. He brought his hand up closer to his face to get a better look. 

Zack came up next to him, careful not to scare the butterfly away.

“I didn’t know you had the powers of a magical princess,” he remarked. 

“It just wanted to say hi.”

The way Cloud looked down at the butterfly in admiration made Zack’s chest tighten. He didn’t want to forget this moment, of the way the sun gleamed on Cloud’s skin and his gentle movements that matched the slow fluttering of the butterfly’s wings. So he took out his phone and held it up to snap a quick photo of Cloud who had a quiet smile on his face. At the sound of Zack’s phone going off, Cloud looked up and saw Zack holding it up for a photo. He gave him a shocked look and demanded he delete the photo immediately, but Zack argued that he looked too cute in it. Cloud pouted and let Zack have his way to which he pumped his fist in the air in victory. 

Zack may or may not make that picture his phone wallpaper. 

Cloud bid the butterfly goodbye as it flitted off his hand. Zack started to think that Cloud was better with plants and nature than people, which made sense to him. 

As they continued their way through the greenhouse, they stopped along each plaque that stood in front of different plants that explained what it was. But Cloud would show off his endless botanical knowledge so the plaques weren’t even needed. 

“Bougainvillea.”

It was a wide tree that pushed up against the other plants beside it. Its waxy, hot pink petals were blindingly bright. The strong, intertwining trunks twisted around each other as they stretched out of the soil.

“These are popular,” Cloud continued to explain. “They come in different shades and types. They’re really bright and live in tropical climates. They can’t grow outside year round, so the humidity in here is really good for them.”

Zack nodded along. “Bougain… villea. A name that I can actually pronounce.” 

“I’m pretty familiar with a lot of plants’ scientific names. You could even test me.”

Zack was up to the challenge. “Alright then. Let’s see.”

They continued down the path until they reached the next plaque. Zack moved to stand in front of it so Cloud couldn’t take a peek. 

“Okay.” He looked over his shoulder to read the name, “What’s this one called?”

This might have been an easy one, even Zack knew what this plant was called. A bird of paradise, its pointed green leaves with a crown of yellow flowers on top looked exactly like the outline of a tropical bird. 

Cloud crossed his arms and answered, not missing a beat. “Strelitzia reginae. They’re a pretty common houseplant. I’m sure we sell these at the shop.”

Zack huffed. “Okay, okay that was easy mode. The next one will be harder.”

“I don’t think there’s any plant in here that I haven’t encountered,” Cloud warned him.

Zack just shushed him as they went deeper into the conservatory. They passed by a manmade pond lined with deep red colored bricks that were overgrown with vines. The water was a dark green with lily pads bigger than their heads floating on top. 

“Nymphaeaceae,” Cloud pointed out in reference to the lily pads.

“Now you’re just showing off,” Zack said as he elbowed his arm. 

They passed by other museum goers as they walked at a leisurely pace. There were parents that tried to coral their children as they ran around. They giggled as their little legs jumped around in the dirt and ladybugs crawled around on their arms. There were couples trying to get a photo of themselves in front of the perfect floral backdrop for their social media. There was a tour group made up mostly of elders who stared in awe at the plants that grew up against the ceiling as the guide explained how the conservatory functioned. 

It was really nice. The casual atmosphere almost completely calmed the nerves he had in the first place.

Zack’s eyes lit up at the next plaque that he saw. His eyes scanned the scientific name for the plant but it made no sense to him at all.

“Hopefully this one is actually harder.”

The plant was taller than all the rest, its vines growing so high it almost touched the ceiling. Its small leaves came in bunches of five and the dark violet flower clusters that matched the budding fruit gave off an aromatic scent. 

Cloud pretended to struggle as he made a show of gripping at his hair as he thought hard. Zack just chuckled and told him to quit it.

“Aristolochia elegans. Also known as chocolate vine.” He stepped forward to bring a hand up to admire the eggplant shaped fruit that was ripening on its vines. 

“It does kind of smell like chocolate. Does it taste like chocolate?” Zack asked as he brought his nose up to the petals. 

“Eat it and find out,” Cloud suggested.

“What? No way. I don’t think the museum would like me eating their property.”

“What if I dared you to eat it?” Cloud gave a coy smile. 

“As if that changes anything,” Zack stood his ground. 

“Do it.”

“No.”

“ _Do it._ ”

“No way!”

“Do it for me?”

“ … Alright fine.”

Zack cursed at how easy it was for Cloud to get him to comply. He looked over both his shoulders to make sure no one working at the museum was watching before reaching a hand out and plucking the smallest fruit he could find off the branch. He tilted his head quizzically as he inspected the white flesh on the inside of the fruit but popped it into his mouth without further hesitation.

“Huh,” he remarked as he chewed. “It doesn’t really taste like chocolate.”

“Oh, also it’s extremely poisonous.”

Zack’s eyes turned wide as he immediately spat out the fruit onto the ground. He let out a cry as he tried to get all the taste of it off his tongue.

Cloud was in hysterics. He gripped at his stomach as he howled with laughter, bending forward as his eyes squeezed shut. 

Zack gave him an irritated look as he watched him laugh at his pain.

“Dude!” 

Cloud started to calm down as he took some deep breaths. “I can’t believe you fell for that.”

Zack’s hands balled into fists at his sides and he stomped his foot down into the dirt. “Not cool!”

Cloud straightened his posture as he just let out the occasional snicker that would escape his lips. 

“It’s just too easy.” He reached down to uncurl Zack’s fist. “I like to see you suffer.”

Zack still had an annoyed expression on his face but the red on his cheeks came from Cloud touching his hand instead of the anger. 

Cloud smirked before pulling Zack by the wrist to continue their walk through the conservatory.

They continued their way through the building as Cloud pointed out all the scientific names of all the flowers and trees. He even told Zack some interesting facts, but he was pretty sure they were all made up.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Zack remarked as they stepped out of the conservatory and into the gardens on the back lawn of the museum.

“It’s absolutely true.”

“No way, why would it be illegal to own a dogwood tree? I’m pretty sure we have those at my apartment building.”

They found themselves walking along the perimeter of a lake surrounded by cleanly cut topiary and weeping willow trees whose branches brushed against the surface of the water. The sky was clear and they could hear birds chirping along with the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind. 

It was… kind of really romantic. 

Before Zack could overthink, he pointed his thumb out at the lake. “What would you do if I just jumped in there?”

Cloud looked out at the slightly murky, green water. 

“Tell you to do a cannonball?” 

“Oh, I would absolutely do that,” Zack grinned.

Cloud rolled his eyes. “Of course you would. You have too much energy.” 

“I got in trouble a lot as a kid because of that,” Zack recalled fondly of his days as an almost _too_ lively child. “I could never sit still. I’d just run laps around the playground.”

Cloud seemed to be thinking of something when he asked a question seemingly out of the blue.

“When’s your birthday?”

Zack threw a confused look at him. “April 12th? Why?”

Cloud just had a smile on his face as he kicked his foot against a pinecone that fell in their path. 

“An Aries. Makes sense.”

Zack raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those astrology nerds.”

“I think it’s interesting,” Cloud defended. “It’s not rigid. But it’s cool to see how a person’s birthday can affect their personalities. Most of the time they’re fitting. The universe decided so.”

“Bullshit,” Zack scoffed.

“Let me think,” Cloud slowed his pace as he walked near the edge of the water. “Aries is a fire sign. Very passionate and energetic. They’re very courageous and competitive. They’re good leaders.”

“Alright, I like the sound of that,” Zack said with a smile.

“But,” Cloud stopped him before he could get ahead of himself. “They can also be very stubborn and selfish. They have a one track mind and easily get bored of things. They’re very impulsive and impatient.”

Zack frowned as Cloud gave him a knowing look, “Doesn’t sound like me at all.”

They eventually found themselves laying on the grass of a small hill that was in front of an outdoor cafe. They ordered some drinks and sipped at them as they relaxed. Zack was also happy to see that Cloud did eat the gas station donuts he bought for him. 

Cloud was having too much fun dragging Aries through the mud as Zack whined next to him. Cloud laid with his back against the ground and his arms resting beneath his head as he looked out into the clear sky. Zack laid on his front with his elbows digging into the grass as he tied some tiny wildflowers that grew scattered across the lawn into a chain. 

“Another thing about Aries that’s annoying is they always want to be the best. It goes with their competitive nature. They always want to outdo other people.”

Zack pulled at some blades of grass and threw them at Cloud’s face to which he just chuckled and wiped them away.

“Enough dragging me already. What’s your sign and all the terrible things about it?”

“Alright, it’s only fair that I indulge you,” Cloud replied as he settled back against his arms. 

“I’m a Leo, a fire sign like yours. There are actually a lot of similarities between our signs. Leos tend to want to be in the spotlight too, so they can butt heads with Aries. They’re also determined and good leaders. But they’re lazy. Leo is a fixed sign so they can be too rigid in their beliefs and attitude.”

Zack squinted his eyes in concentration as he tied a particularly difficult daisy into the rest of the chain. 

“Hm. I just know Leos are like lions? You’re not as ferocious as a lion. You’re more like… a smug, little cat.”

“I’m glad you think so highly of me,” Cloud turned his head to look at him.

“Hey, cats are cute! They’re all regal and stuff. I’m more of a dog person though.”

“Energetic. Loving. A little dumb. I can see puppy Zack.”

“C’mon!” Zack grumbled. 

Cloud rolled over onto his stomach and sat up on his elbows as he started to tie flowers onto the other end of the chain. “I’m kidding. You’re very smart.”

“Damn right I am.” Zack gave him a proud smile. 

He watched as Cloud’s skilled fingers braided the stems of the flowers perfectly together. His eyes wandered up the veins of his hands and up the smooth muscles of his strong arms. Zack didn’t even notice his own hands stopped moving as he admired how Cloud’s eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. He didn’t seem to notice Zack staring as the tip of his tongue stuck out to lick along his lips. 

Oh Gaia, Zack really wanted to kiss those lips. 

“You know,” Cloud’s voice shook Zack out of his stupor. “Aries and Leos actually go well together.”

“Do they now?” Zack tried to act uninterested as he focused his attention back on the tiny flowers. 

“Mhm,” Cloud continued. “There’s a mutual respect between them. Since they’re both fire signs and pretty similar, they would have an energetic relationship. Never a dull day between them. They’d always compete for who’s on top since they both love calling the shots. When things are good between them it’s really good, but when things are bad they’re really bad. But they always overcome it in the end.”

“You’re saying we’d be good together?” Zack flashed him a cheeky smile to which Cloud shook his head. 

“Our signs would, that’s for sure. Doesn’t mean us as people would.”

Zack moped. “Letting me down easy there.”

Cloud let out a quiet chuckle as he took one of the small flowers and tucked it into the pocket of Zack’s button up shirt. 

“My ex was a Gemini and they’re very compatible with Leos.”

“Apparently not since they’re an ex. I just know Geminis can be two faced,” Zack grinned as Cloud picked more flowers from the grass and began stuffing them along with the first one in his pocket. 

“I guess he was like that. It just… didn’t work out. He didn’t treat me how I deserved, is all.” 

Zack noticed the way Cloud’s face fell slightly at the mention of his ex. He leaned in closer and gave Cloud’s arm a sympathetic pat. 

“I’m sorry.” Zack’s voice was soft and sincere, “I bet he was a real asshole. You’re better off without him.”

“Yeah,” Cloud quietly agreed. “It was a while ago. I’m over it. It ended messily, but that’s relationships for you.” 

“I guess you’re a bit iffy on relationships?” Zack asked.

Cloud placed one final flower in Zack’s shirt pocket and flicked his eyes up to look at him. 

“Kind of. I don’t actively look for one. If something happens, then good. But I’m fine on my own.”

The corner of Zack’s lip lifted in a small, polite smile before he broke eye contact to look down at his fingers fidgeting with his daisy chain. 

“I’m glad you came out here with me today,” His voice took on a more serious tone. “I, uh, I don’t really go on dates. I hope it’s been good so far?”

His voice slightly cracked towards the end when he trailed off his sentence. Even if Cloud never wanted to go on another date with him again, he just hoped he had a good time today. 

“It has been,” Cloud replied. “No one has ever taken me on a date before based on my interests. I know plants aren’t that exciting.”

Zack scoffed, “Are you kidding me? This is the most fun I’ve ever had on a date. I like hearing you explain your scientific plant jargon.”

He took both ends of the daisy chain and tied them together to make a crown. He held it up and raised his eyebrow at Cloud who looked at him with an expression that read ‘are you joking?’

“If you don’t wear this just know that you’re hurting my feelings and I will never smile again,” Zack tried to sway him as he held it out closer to Cloud’s head. 

Cloud pretended to be annoyed before sitting up on the grass to receive his royal crown. Zack sat up on his knees as he carefully placed the daisy crown on top of Cloud’s head. He smiled as he moved some pieces of his hair around so that it would sit more comfortably. The small, white petals blended in with his soft, blond hair and Zack couldn’t resist running his fingers through it to tuck a piece behind his ear. 

“Perfect.” His voice was faint as he realized how close he was leaning towards the other man, their faces inches apart. 

Cloud had a sort of blank expression on his face as he stared at Zack, his features delicate and relaxed. Zack kept his fingers where they were placed behind his ear. His hand slowly fell as he dropped down to rest on the side of Cloud’s neck. It was difficult for Zack to read him, he wanted to know exactly what he was thinking at that moment. The only thing that was kicking around in Zack’s brain was how much he wanted to kiss him. 

Cloud’s eyes moved across Zack’s face before settling on his lips, just for a moment. Zack almost didn’t catch it before Cloud’s eyes connected back with his. He suddenly leaned back, letting Zack’s hand fall from where it was resting on his neck back down to the grass. His lips were pressed into an apologetic smile. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked away and picked up his empty drink cup that sat next to him.

“Should we, um, check out the ancient plants exhibit now?” Cloud asked awkwardly. 

Zack was a little disappointed but didn’t let it show as he nodded his head in agreement. 

They stood up and Zack put on his regular, happy attitude as they went to make their way through the different garden exhibits. Things were uncomfortable for a moment but they went back to their regular joking and laughing as time went on. 

While Cloud pointed out the ferns that were alive during the cretaceous period, he also let slip that his taste in food is atrocious. Zack couldn’t believe that Cloud lived on pudding cups and barbecue potato chips. He said eating peanut butter and banana sandwiches for every meal was fine. And he was the one who said Zack had the taste buds of a toddler. 

As they wandered through the succulent garden that was tucked into a hillside at the edge of the museum grounds, Zack told Cloud about his basketball days in college. Cloud couldn’t stop laughing at the image of eighteen year old Zack jumping to make the winning throw at a game only for his shorts to fall down. Zack said they were a loose fit and at least he was wearing underwear underneath, but Cloud just shook his head at how ridiculous it was. 

The sun started to lower behind the trees as the evening air turned cold. They made their way through all of the gardens on display and passed through the main museum building on their way out. Zack wanted to stop at the children’s science activities area because they were doing an exercise that involved blowing a bubble so big that it encased your entire body. He couldn’t miss that. 

Once they were finally outside, Zack turned to Cloud and grinned at the brontosaurus plush that he bought for him at the gift shop. It was cute and soft, he had to buy Cloud something to remember their date together. 

“Did you take the metro here?” he asked. 

Cloud held the brontosaurus in his hands and squeezed its soft belly. The plush made a high pitched squeaking noise that absolutely delighted Zack.

“No. Actually…” Cloud thought for a moment. “Do you need a ride home?”

Zack perked up at the offer and enthusiastically nodded his head. Cloud reached down and gently took Zack’s hand in his, their fingers cupping comfortably together. Zack felt a sudden rush of heat rise to his cheeks as Cloud led him towards the parking structure. Zack could barely think, the only thing that ran through his mind was that he hoped his palm wasn’t sweaty. He tried to act nonchalant as he carefully pushed his fingers between Cloud’s, interlocking them together. 

Cloud noticed Zack’s sneaky maneuver and grinned up at him to which Zack just blushed and turned his head away. 

Cloud let go of their hands and Zack frowned, but only for a moment as he saw Cloud walk up to a sleek, black motorcycle. 

“Wh- … You- … Th-This is yours!?” Zack could barely get out a coherent sentence. 

“Yup,” Cloud answered simply as he unlocked the storage compartment that sat on the back of the bike. He took out a helmet and held it out to Zack who was still rooted to his spot in shock. 

“I have an extra helmet for whenever Tifa needs a ride. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?” Cloud tried to get a reaction out of Zack but he just continued to stare at the bike in awe. 

It was official. Cloud was the hottest person on the face of the planet.

“You drive a motorcycle!?”

Cloud snickered. “I thought that was obviously established.”

Zack finally moved from his spot and ran over to the bike to check it out. He ran his hand over the matte black aluminum detail. 

“I’ve never even come close to riding one of these. Is it like riding a regular bike? Will I accidentally tip it over and make us crash on the highway? Oh man, this is so cool!”

Cloud pushed the helmet into Zack’s hands and reached over to retrieve his own helmet. He took off the flower crown that Zack lovingly made for him and placed it along with his dinosaur plush into his bag before putting it in the storage compartment, making sure it was secure. 

“As long as you hold on tight we should be fine. Should I take the long way to your apartment so you can fully enjoy yourself?” Cloud said with a grin.

Zack excitedly strapped on his helmet. “This is gonna be the coolest thing I’ll probably ever do in my life.”

Once Zack explained the directions to his apartment and Cloud strapped on his own helmet, they swung their legs over the bike and Cloud turned on the ignition. As the engine roared to life, Zack couldn’t contain his excitement as he yelled out and his voice echoed throughout the parking garage. 

Cloud revved the engine and turned his head to remind Zack to hold on tight. Zack leaned against Cloud’s back as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He couldn’t stop grinning as they rolled out of the garage and onto the city streets. The flowers that were tucked into his shirt pocket got picked up by the wind and Zack looked back, watching them float through the air. 

They absolutely flew. They passed every car that came their way and the feeling of the wind whipping at Zack’s whole body sent a rush down his spine. He pressed his chest flush against Cloud’s back and he hoped he couldn’t hear his screams of joy. 

The sight of the city lights rushing past them along with the feeling of his hands pressed firm against Cloud’s body, Zack felt incredible. 

When they slowed at a stoplight, Zack had a moment to finally catch his breath.

“Any bad thing I ever said about you I take back,” he yelled over the sound of the engine. “You’re the coolest person ever!”

He could see the smile reach Cloud’s eyes through the window of his helmet. He gave Zack a nod before the light turned green and he revved the motorcycle back to life. 

As they cruised through the streets of Midgar, Zack felt totally at peace. He didn’t know if it was just the adrenaline that was rushing through his body, but being here in this moment with Cloud felt right. He felt warm all over. He just knew that he never wanted to let go of Cloud’s waist. 

Zack felt a little disappointed as they turned onto his street, his apartment building coming into view. The motorcycle rumbled beneath them as it slowed to a stop. Cloud turned the ignition off and pulled off his helmet. Zack (sadly) let go of Cloud’s waist as he leaned back to remove his own helmet, his hair sticking to his forehead from where it was pressed down.

“That was… amazing,” Zack said out of breath. 

Cloud rested his helmet on his lap as he leaned his hands on top of it. “Guess I have to take you out on more rides.”

“Please do!” Zack jumped off the back of the bike and shook out his hair. “That was exhilarating as hell! Are my fingers shaking? Feel my fingers!”

Cloud laughed as Zack held his cold fingers against his cheeks. 

He held his wrists and pulled his hands off his face. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“So much fun! We gotta go on another date some time. Uh, I mean, if you want to, that is,” Zack hesitated. “O-Or we can just hang out. Whenever you’re not busy, you can just come over to my place. I can make you some real food. Ha.”

Cloud smiled up at Zack from where he was still sitting on his bike. “If your cooking skills are as good as your floral arranging skills, I would pass. But yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Cool!” Zack’s eyes lit up. “Thanks again for coming out with me today. It was the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“Same here.” 

Zack bit at his lip as he tried to contain his smile. He didn’t want this night to end, but it might be a bit presumptuous to invite Cloud up to his apartment. Not that he was expecting anything. Though that would be nice… 

It was the first date and Zack really needed to calm down. 

He was suddenly very aware of his hands as he nervously clapped them together.

“So…” He trailed off.

“So,” Cloud echoed him with an amused tone. 

“I’ll, um, I’ll text you tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay.”

Before Zack’s brain could stop himself, he quickly leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Cloud’s cheek. It barely lasted a second but he could feel every cell in his body screaming.

“Alright, so I’ll talk to you later have a good night drive safe bye!” Zack hastily called out as he turned to run up to his apartment building, his words stumbling over each other. 

Why did he do that?

Why did he _do that?_

He could hear Cloud faintly in the distance return a ‘goodnight’ but he was too embarrassed to turn around and see his face. 

Once he was up the stairs and reached his front door, he proceeded to groan and laid his forehead against said door. He heard the sound of Cloud’s motorcycle starting up before it sped off down the street. 

He sighed as he pulled himself together and made his way inside. 

Why did he have to be such a mess?

Once he was in his pajamas and buried his face into his pillow as he plopped down onto his bed, he started to calm down. 

Cloud had a good time. He seemed to like him. Ending a date with a kiss on the cheek was completely normal. 

Before Zack could spiral into a frenzy, his phone rang next to him with a notification. When he opened it he saw that Cloud sent him a text message of just a kissy emoji. 

Oh, how he mocked him.

But hey, at least this meant Cloud didn’t completely hate him.

**Zack** : shut up

**Cloud** : I didn’t say anything :x

**Cloud** : I’m not the one who ran away scared after giving his date a kiss.

**Zack** : I DON’T KNOW WHY I DID THAT OKAY!! I’M NOT UP TO DATE WITH PROPER DATE ETIQUETTE REMEMBER?

**Cloud** : Lol. I like you.

Zack felt his stomach flip. 

**Cloud** : Don’t worry, I’m not complaining. I guess I have to return the favor. Haha.

Zack was going to pass out. 

**Zack** : if you must… 

**Cloud** : :) You’re funny Zack. 

**Zack** : and i don’t even try

**Cloud** : That’s what I like about you. You make me laugh. 

Zack could barely contain his happiness as he promptly dialed Aerith’s number to yell at her over the phone about his amazing date. He could hear Tifa talking to her in the background as Aerith was distracted, but he didn’t care as he continued to ramble on about how he liked Cloud even more now.

Oh boy, did he like him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aries zack is now canon because i said so and i make the rules
> 
> thank you again to [fyre](https://twitter.com/juni_apple) for being my beta!!
> 
> you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/eggurie)!!


End file.
